Your Spider Son
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: (Sequel to Your Kid) Tony is now Peter's dad. And Peter is now Tony's son. So, what happens next? Just some fun and mayhem, including all the Avengers, some new heroes and very memorable events. (Bonding, fluff and so on.)
1. Family Reunion

**Hey guys. Well, I'm back. Which means another sequel. Which means I've lost my mind since I'm still hung up over my love for Peter and Tony and it's been a week since I finished Your Kid so ... yeah.**

 **Honestly I got a flood of ideas a day or so ago so I thought this would be another sequel/one shot compilation. I also got inspired by "Irondad and Spiderson series". This also has titles (hopefully not lame ones).**

 **I do not own Marvel nor the cover image but I do hope you read and enjoy.**

* * *

 **#1- Family Reunion**

Peter could only gape as he watched Tony getting crushed in a hug by Thor himself. He looked different – like a badass warrior with shorter hair and an eye-patch on his right eye. He looked sick! The moment FRIDAY alerted them to the space ship coming into the vicinity, both guys went out to see for themselves. As Peter looked over all the Asgardian refugees before him, he wondered what happened to get them from point A to point B.

"It's good to see you, old friend!" Thor boasted.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old!" Tony complained.

"I can see some things haven't changed." Tony looked over Thor's buff arm to spot a familiar grinning face coming over. Thor noticed too and let go to have the science bros standing before each other. "Hey Tony."

"Hey Bruce." Both guys grinned as they embraced each other. Peter smiled at the sweet sight when he was being poked in the arm. He yelped and jumped back to have his eyes pop out at the sly looking man.

"A – Are you?"

"Loki; God of mischief."

Peter didn't know whether to get into a defensive position or run for the hills; he was frozen in place. It's one thing to be in front of his idol, it's another to be in the presence of an actual God. His inner fanboy broke through and he gave an adoring smile and cheerful expression. "It's nice to meet you, Loki!"

Loki's face went from smirking to stunned. He couldn't remember the last time someone spoke to him without being utterly afraid and or hateful of the mischief maker. So meeting someone for the first time that was actually smiling genuinely at him … Loki was silent.

"Kid!" Peter yelped again as he pulled into the arms of an overprotective Tony. "Danger zone! Stay away from him, Frosty!"

"It's alright. My brother is less insane now. He helped us escape." Thor explained, wrapping an arm around Loki.

"Helped you? Escape?"

"It's a long story." Bruce gave a curious glance at Peter. "So Tony, care to tell us who this is?"

Tony let go to present him, smiling proudly. "This is Peter Parker. Pete, I bet you know who these guys are."

Peter leaped at the chance. "Dr. Banner, it's such an honor! Your study in the world of physics is so incredible!" Tony rolled his eyes but Bruce rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before Peter did the same to Thor. "And Thor! You – you're so dynamic with the lightning a – and the hammer – wait, where is it?"

Thor looked pitiful "It was destroyed. By my sister."

"Your sister?!" Tony and Peter exclaimed.

Bruce looked around to see the grounds too crowded. "Uh … we should go inside and explain. It's getting crowded out here."

OOO

The living room was so crowded, filled with laughter and comments as Peter watched the whole team assembled. After Tony had FRIDAY contact them all, it didn't take the others long to get here. Explaining about Odin's death, their long lost sister Hela, the fall of Asgard and losing his hammer and eye was difficult for Thor to speak of, but the team was patient and understanding. After that, seeing the original Avengers mingle with the new Avengers was great, but seeing the main six together and hugging it out, Peter felt so emotional and rubbed his arm against his wet eyes. Loki was between Valkyrie and Korg to keep an eye on him as they watched from afar.

"It's a good look on you," Clint commented as he lightly clamped a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"No more Goldilocks for you, Point Break." Tony lightly slapped him on the back. "Welcome back to the elite."

Bruce rolled his eyes sighing when his landed on Natasha. He looked hesitant at first and felt cowardly for taking off two years ago. He was about ready to dismiss himself when he felt a grip on his lower arm. He looked up startled when Nat's bright eyes clashed with his weary ones when she hugged him.

"You're here."

Bruce gasped at the sound of her relieved tone. He felt warm inside as he slowly hugged back, breathing in her red locks, not sure if this was really happening. But seeing her in person instead of on a screen, he knew this was real.

"Oh man! They are a thing!" Scott whispered too loudly.

"Subtle, Tic Tac." Sam covered his face.

"Well, I'm glad I finally get to meet you two." Scott shook both Bruce and Thor's hand with both of his. "Uh, I'm shaking too long again."

"It's nice to see you both again." Sam pulled Scott away for his sake.

"Same here." Rhodey added.

"I will miss the cape, though." Vis spoke for both him and Wanda, since she still felt awkward for the whole Ultron debacle. Thor laughed and commented that he will miss it but not as much as the hammer.

"I'm just glad that we're all here." Steve said.

A familiar yelp came out as the team looked over to see Peter floating around glowing green.

"Hey, put him down!" Tony ran over, panicking.

"Thor, I thought you said he got better." Steve asked.

"Eh, somewhat." He made a sort of gesture with his hand at the captain before bellowing. "Loki!"

"Release him." Valkyrie pulled him by his collar.

"I'm not harming him. I have more class than that." Loki drawled out.

"Peter, don't worry. I'll get you down." Tony raised his hands out ready to catch him.

"What are you talking about? This is so cool!" Peter waved his arms and legs about before starting to fly all over the ceiling, whooping as he picked up the pace, going faster. "I can fly!" Tony's jaw slacks open at how oblivious the kid was to the seriousness of the situation.

"Ha! The kid thinks he's Peter freakin' Pan!" Sam barked out.

"Aw, I want to fly!" Scott complained when he too started glowing green and floating, "Now this is more like it!" Scott flapped his arms like a bird. "Hey Sam, I'm you now. Falcon, 2.0!"

"Aw hell no!"

"Come on, Vis." Wanda glowed red as she used her hands to push up in the air like her own version of repulsor hands before reaching Peter. Vision followed as he stayed closer to Wanda. Now four heroes were flying around the room, laughing and such.

"They can fly." Korg amazed at.

"This is ridiculous." Valkyrie remarked.

Tony couldn't help but be awed at these surprising turn of events. And seeing that happy carefree look on Peter's face, he knew that this … all of it was right. Everything is as it should be so.

"That's our family."

Now what to do with all these Asgardians …

* * *

 **I honestly have no idea what's gonna transpire from this.**

 **But I will say that those of you who enjoyed my two other stories will enjoy this one too, hopefully. And yes, this is Iron Dad and Spider Son, NOT Starker. And considering that the team's back together, Infinity War may not be part of my story series or something. You think this should be AU? I think so.** **Let me know what you think.**

 **And this story's gonna have a lot of parts. How many? IDK. I have a lot of ideas. So it will probably be the longest story yet.**

 **So, until next time, bye guys.**


	2. Ticklish Spider

**Hey guys. I am so glad I got responses last time. The new title of this story is Spider Son, in case anyone was confused.**

 **Ch 1 has been fixed up a bit in case you want to see it. And that part with Peter and Loki was inspired by a Pinterest pin. As are half of the ideas I have for this story.**

 **And I thought the titles of these chapters would be a better surprise once you've started reading them. There's a few more things I wanna say but will save for the end.**

 **I do not own Marvel but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **#2- Ticklish Spider**

Peter's moans. They echoed through the empty halls. From the quiet lobby, to the ride up the elevators, and as he ducked his head out an open window just to moan some more. He dragged them on as his head hung, his arms limped at his sides and moving about in a sluggish motion as he entered the living room.

"Greetings, Peter."

"Hey, FRIDAY."

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Ugh … nothing."

"You don't sound well at all."

"It's nothing. Don't bother. Is anyone here?"

"Dr. Banner is in the lab and Thor is in his quarters. The others are currently on a mission. They will be back in quite some time. Shall I contact Mr. Stark of your current state?"

"No. Don't bother. I'm going to my room." He moved sulkily away, unaware that FRIDAY was doing exactly that.

OOO

Handling a crew of ruffians that got their hands on scrapped up alien weapons, it was a hustle. But now the baddies were going to be locked up for life, the weapons were destroyed, and the quinjet was heading on home. Everyone was tired but the whole week was just as tiring. Helping Thor move his people to the other side of the world was proving to be difficult.

Fortunately, Steve still had T'Challa's number, if kings had cell phones. This one does. And that led to many phone calls, Wakandan ships coming and going, too much paperwork and trying to build a new community for all these refugees. But Thor had to stay behind until the UN gave the all clear for him to go since Thor was technically an Avenger. Heimdall gave his word he'd look after everyone until Thor could join them at last. But that meant the team would eventually lose one of their heavy hitters. But Thor was a king now. He had responsibilities now. It wasn't good-bye. They'd see him again. At least Loki left with them; that mischief maker.

Tony was making idle chat with Cap when the call came in. As FRIDAY explained through his ear piece, he went from easement to growing concern.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Peter."

"Is he hurt?"

"No. Karen checked his vitals. He's just … moody."

"Well, he is a teenager, after all."

"And I'm his dad now."

"If you need any help, we'll be there."

"Thanks Steve." At least the two were slowly getting their friendship on track. Now to handle his little spider.

Tony made it right to Peter's door, knocking gently and calling out to him. All he got was a muffled moan so he gently opened the door and saw Peter face down on his bed. Tony closed the door gently before sitting down at the edge of the bed by Peter's thigh.

"Peter?" He got another moan as response. His hand rubbed up and down Peter's back. "What's wrong?" Another moan. "In words, not gibberish." Tony was relieved when Peter turned his head sideways so his face showed but he looked so down. "What's going on, kid?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Is it school stuff? Is that Flash prick messing with you again?"

"No."

"Is it your aunt? Something happened?"

"No."

"Is it about Spider-Man? Mission gone wrong?"

"No."

"We're getting nowhere with this, Pete. I'm gonna need more than just no. Come on, work with me here." Both Tony's hands shook Peter's upper arms, making him look frazzled which was kind of progress.

"I'm just not in the mood today, alright? I just don't feel like it."

"You're moody."

"Gloomy, but yeah. Just …"

"Teenage stuff.

"Yeah."

Tony's eyes narrowed as Peter's arm hung lazily over the bed, his expression devoid of all joy and life with a frown on his face. This was so not Peter Parker. This was not Tony's son. His always enthusiastic, happy go lucky, smiling son. This was not him. Teenage stuff or not, Tony will not stand for it!

Suddenly, Peter jolted from his position and tried scrambling away as a burst of giggles spilled from his mouth. His hips twisted as a pair of strong hands tickled his sides and he turned on his back, trying to grab them and pry them off, but Tony's strength was just as challenging.

"T – Tony! S – Stop – stop it!"

"Hmm, let me think about that." He then squeezed Peter's sides, making the kid squeal and kick his legs off the bed and almost hitting Tony. "Yeah, nope." His hands reached his armpits, making Peter's giggles turn to loud laughter as he curled into a ball. "This is just too darn amusing." Tony leaned over and kept his grip on Peter tight. "After all, laughter is the best medicine."

"Y – You're t – the w – worst!" Peter whined before chortling in uncontrollable laughter.

"Now that was just mean. Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders?" Peter tried hitting him but only weakly in the chest. Tony's towering frame plus the devil smirking look on his face could only spell out doom for the kid. "Oh, you're just asking for it, aren't you?" Tony gruffly said. He pushed Peter on his bed before pulling up his shirt and doing the last thing either of them expected. A raspberry.

Peter's head snapped back as he laughed insanely; the raspberry plus Tony's goatee made the sensation intense and even more worse. His legs shoved against Tony's but that only made the iron hero grip the kid's waist tighter. "Yep, you're asking for it!" He did another blow to the stomach, making Peter laugh higher than before, thrashing his body as he chose now to use his enhanced strength to shove Tony off. He rolled off the bed, trying to catch his breath and calm down his red face, before taking a break for it. "Oh no you don't!"

Steve, Rhodey and Sam were the only ones lounging in the living room when they heard the laughter followed by Peter running past them then Tony. All three men exchanged curious, confused and amused faces. Then, they all heard a loud crash upstairs. Tony's holler followed after. "We're good!"

"They have to be related." Rhodey mused.

"Two Starks? Now that's scary." Sam shuddered.

"Maybe not." Steve smiled.

OOO

Both guys collapsed on the floor of Tony's living room, the couch flipped over as well as the coffee table, the couch pillows laying around them. Luckily, nothing broke. Both their chests were heaving and taking deep breaths, cheeks red but smiles bright. Their bodies were splayed out next to one another and too tired to move.

"Tony?"

"Y – Yeah?" He gasped out, still trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks." Tony looked over to see Peter looking at him, giving a tired smile. "I … I needed that."

"No – no problem."

"Next time, heads up, please."

"Okay." A few minutes passed, just them taking in the peaceful silence. "Heads up." Tony grabbed Peter and hugged him from behind, messing up his hair. "Now let's get this mess cleaned up, spider son."

Peter grinned. "Okay Dad."

* * *

 **How was that?**

 **Now, I do want to feature Doctor Strange, Black Panther, GOTG and co in the future. It's a work in progress. But they're all in my ideas for this.**

 **Thank you all for your support on this; it made me keep going on this little trilogy of mine. Until next time, bye guys.**


	3. The Usual

**Hey guys. I know, it's been a while. Sorry about that. Just writers block is all.**

 **Still, I hope this can make up for it. This one is inspired by yet another Pinterest pin I found.**

 **I own nothing of Marvel at all. But I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **#3- The Usual**

"Dude, I so want your life right now!"

"No, you don't. Believe me. You have your parents, you have more time for yourself. You have normalcy."

"But you're – !"

Peter shushed him as they looked over their shoulders to see no one eavesdropping on them before grabbing him friend and pulling him quickly away.

"Sorry!"

"My life is not normal. I barely catch a break as it is. I'm just lucky I get some decency in my new life; like school and us still hanging out."

"But dude, you're a superhero. You got those powers, you got the suit, you're friends with the Avengers now!"

Peter bashfully grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. All day, Ned kept rambling on about the topic that is Peter's new life. And Peter, wanting to make sure no one else found out his secret suddenly, he had to keep reminding Ned to keep it down. Of course, MJ was the only one that was really starting to suspect it. Fortunately, she didn't call him out on it upfront and instead called them both weirdos before returning to her book on gender equality; ready to fight for rights.

"Yeah … I still can't believe it. You're still coming over this weekend, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! It's every fanboy's dream to meet the greatest heroes of our time, but to actually spend all weekend there … yes!" Ned jumped up, especially when they made it to the front steps of their school where every jump added more oomph. "I just want to say, again, thank you for bringing me into this amazing adventure that is your life and letting me be your guy in the chair and given me the chance to meet my heroes, so again, thank you!" Peter almost fell over when Ned hugged him too quickly.

"Okay, okay, I get it! I'm glad you're in this with me, buddy."

"I got your back, bro." They did their signature handshake. "See you later, Peter."

"Later, Ned." Ned was on his way back home and Peter reached the curb when he saw a familiar looking Audi parked near him and hurried over, already assuming Happy was here to pick him up. Though, he didn't get his usual heads up from the man during lunch like he always did. Maybe he forgot. Once Peter slid into the backseat and said hi while buckling in, he then realized something. Happy didn't forget. Cause the guy in the driver's seat wasn't Happy. When Peter finally looked up, he could only gape at an amused Tony looking at him.

"Shawarma?"

OOO

Both guys sat on a park bench, eating their takeout in a nice quiet spot at the park as they just talked about various things.

"It's as good as you remember?"

"Mm – hmm." Peter mumbled, occupied with chewing.

Tony took a bite in his, moaning. "Oh yeah. Never gets old."

"So, what's up?"

"Well, my meeting ended early, the whole team's gone out, and I missed you." Peter blushed pink and ducked his head, not seeing Tony's amused grin. "What? A dad can't spend time with his amazing son?" Peter peered through his loose hair strands, smiling bashfully. "My point exactly. So, how's school going?"

"Acing my classes, as usual." Peter shrugged.

"How's your guy in the chair?"

Peter chuckled. "Ned's fine. He and I are _this_ close to finishing our Lego Finalizer ship!"

"Refresh my memory."

"It's Kylo Ren's flagship from The Force Awakens."

Tony just stared at him, pursing his lips in thought. "Don't think I don't know what you're talking about. I know your interests."

"Name five." Peter challenged.

"Star Wars, sci-fi in general, Legos, Delmars, hero worshiping me."

Peter almost choked on his sandwich bit and had to drink from his water bottle, coughing a bit before stuttering from embarrassment. "I – I – I've moved past that one."

"Uh-huh." Tony chuckled, slipping from his plastic soda cup.

"My fave Star Wars characters?"

"Vader cause he's a bad ass unlike me, R2 and BB-8 cause they're amazing and cute, and Chewie cause you want to hug the big softie so much."

"He's like a snuggie!"

"Moving on."

"Favorite fandoms?"

"Star Wars, Doctor Who, Star Trek, Big Bang Theory, a mix of a bunch of cartoon and anime shows that the list is too long to recount them all cause it goes on for infinity."

"Yeah, that list is long. Favorite heroes?"

"The whole team, myself included."

"My favorite people?"

"The team again, Mr. Delmar, Ned, MJ, your hot aunt, Happy, Pepper, but most of all me." Tony winked.

"Well yeah, you're like my dad now."

"Iron Dad you mean."

Peter smiled warmly and nodded. "Okay. Iron Dad."

"See? I know you like the back of my hand, kid. Same in reverse." His elbow tapped against Peter's. "Come on, fave music?"

"AC/DC, obviously."

"Child's play, alright. Least favorite subject?"

"Magic."

"Because …"

"It's just science you haven't solved yet." Peter joked.

"Key word meaning yet. Biggest accomplishment?"

"The arc reactor? The Iron Man suit? SI? Proposing to Pepper? Getting the team back together? Punching Ross square in the face?" If he recalled, back at the Raft before it sunk, Peter found out Tony knocked out Ross with a single hard punch breaking his nose after Cap got him. Every other thing he guessed at Tony shook his head so Peter thought it'd be that one.

"It helped me on the inside, but nope."

"Then what is it?!" Peter was truly stumped. He watched as Tony looked at him with warmth and love in his eyes.

"You."

Peter felt warm inside as Tony scooted closer to him. "M – M – M – Me?" Tony nodded. "Why?"

"Why not? Sure, my company, the Avengers, even Pepper means a lot but … you're so important to me. Pupil, intern, pal, hero" Tony counted with his fingers before leaning in to whisper in Peter's ear, "and spider son." He leaned back to add, "You're a quintuple fret."

"I don't think that's a thing."

"It is now. I say it's a thing. And my word is final."

Peter knew better than to push it so he just merely nodded. The next few minutes finishing up when Peter's eyes popped out.

"Ooh, we should have a movie marathon this weekend!"

"Another one?" Tony exasperated. Peter nodded quickly, making the genius shake his head, amusement on his face. "Oh alright. You're lucky I have a soft spot for you."

"Aw, you love me! Admit it!"

"I did, and I have many times before."

"Come on." Peter begged, pouting.

Tony groaned playfully before swishing his cup around. "I love you, kid. There, happy?"

Peter looked over his shoulder to see the old Avengers tower in the background, the faint A making him smile. "Very."

OOO

The weekend came and it was still an experience for Ned.

"Dude, I still got goosebumps!"

"For the hundredth time, Ned, you don't need to fan boy every time you're here."

"But Pete, this place is so monumental! The home of the Avengers! Which I'll be staying in for the whole weekend!"

"You might not again if you don't calm down." Peter pushed him lightly down the hall to get them back on track.

"Sorry."

"It's fine just … keep it down a notch, okay?"

They first went to Peter's room to change into their PJ's. As the nighttime came, both boys went to the living room with bed sheets and pillows, ready to make themselves comfortable before the endless mix of sci-fi madness would ensue when they stopped mid step when they saw Steve, Thor, Bruce in their PJ's lounging around from the couches to the carpet covered floor space. All three men heard startled gasps and looked up to see both boys before greeting them.

"Hey Peter."

"Hi Ned."

"Greetings my young friends!"

Peter couldn't stop staring whereas Ned snapped out of it to gaze admirably at the heroes.

"This is the greatest day of my life." Ned whispered excitedly. He quickly made his way over to the guys, chatting non stop about many questions he still had to ask.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Peter murmured. He wasn't expecting them, thinking they'd all be out or something.

"They may have found out about your little get together and wanted to join in." Peter felt an arm brush against his. He looked up to see Tony in just an AC/DC shirt and black sweatpants, arms full of soda bottles and bags of chips.

"You – They don't have to. It's – it's not that big of a deal." Peter tried reasoning.

"Nope! You can't retract for them! And they wanna be here, so stop worrying and follow moi, little spider." Tony clapped on Peter's shoulder before joining the others.

Peter couldn't help but marvel at the sight. His best friend hanging out with his new friends – eh, family's more like it – like it was an every day thing for him now. You know, the usual.

Huh. Guess it is.

Peter walked over just as Star Wars Episode I started. Steve and Thor sat on one couch and Tony and Bruce sat on the one opposite them as Peter and Ned sat on their man made beds and grabbed the bowl of chips and some soda, prepared for the long weekend ahead of them.

* * *

 **I honestly had no clue what to title this part.**

 **Seriously, this one was hard to write. But, I did the best I could and that's all anyone can do. Especially since I don't want to make these parts so long because that takes even more time to do and I've kept you guys waiting long enough.**

 **Next part is gonna be oh so cute! Until then, bye guys!**


	4. Tsum Tsums Assemble!

**Hey guys. Such a late update, and at this time, ugh I know! But it was writers block, plus publishing other stories, and getting ready to go back to school. But I'm here!**

 **I really hope I did good on this since you guys are the best for sticking with me! This is pretty much based on one of the cutest things on Marvel out there.**

 **I own nothing of Marvel but I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **#4- Tsum Tsums Assemble!**

Peter was prepared.

He was prepared for Clint's and Scott's kids visiting today.

He was prepared to be swarmed over with questions about Spider-Man.

But … he wasn't prepared for this particular situation.

Peter watched from his spot on his web made hammock near the living room ceiling as Scott was taking his bouncy giddy daughter on a tour of the compound, mirroring Clint's tour with his own kids. It was their version of bringing their kids to work day, in Avengers terms. So, to see the two adults spending good time with their kids, hearing amusing remarks and seeing the giddy excitement etched on their young faces, Peter smiled at the sight.

"You have the best job ever, daddy!"

"Thanks, peanut. That means the world coming from you." Scott bent down to hug her when he saw Peter above them. "Hey there, bug brother! Cassie, this is Peter. Pete, this is my little peanut, Cassie." Peter knew that she, along with Clint's kids, knew of Peter's identity and sworn to secrecy to keep it to themselves. A perk of having a super hero family is that they all stick together, no matter what. Peter easily jumped down to land before her, bending down to meet her eyes. "Hi Cassie, it's nice to meet you."

"Daddy, it's Spider-Man!" She whispered excitedly.

Peter chuckled as he shook her small hand. "Remember, don't tell anybody."

"I won't. Cross my heart." She made the gesture where her heart was.

"Good. So, what do you think of the compound so far?"

"It's so big! Do you all live here?"

"Not all of us. Nat still goes out on her own, Clint only visits from time to time, so does your dad. And Tony is having his own place somewhere also upstate so he and Pepper can plan for their wedding. Everyone else stays here. I just visit after school and every weekend to tinker with Tony and such."

"Is he your dad?"

"Peanut." Scott lightly scolded, taken back by the sudden question.

Peter blushed pink but he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh. Y – Yeah, I guess so. Well, maybe not by blood but just having him in my life is so worth it."

Scott grinned; feeling the happiness coming from the web slinger when Cassie exclaimed. "Hey! You got to see what I got! You wanna see?" Peter didn't even get a chance to respond when Cassie pulled off her pink backpack to take out, in Peter's opinion, the cutest things he's ever seen.

"Are those Tsum Tsums?"

"Yeah! Daddy and Miss Hope got them for me. Aren't they cute?"

They were tons of them filling the whole bag; thank God they were so small. "Wow! I've only seen them in ads and in window displays, but I've never had the time to get one. And you know, it's just kids stuff."

"It doesn't have to be."

"How so?"

Peter watched as Cassie looked at Scott with a curious and excited gleam in her eyes matching her smile. Scott mirrored her look before pulling something out of his back pocket. It was one of his growing discs.

"Let's do this outside. We don't want any damage done in here."

Peter knew where this was going.

OOO

Tony had just arrived back from his SI meeting in New York; the new company building made his job easier to see to his business progress hands on instead of just strictly to video chats and emails, and to have Pepper so close to him again … Tony couldn't wait to tie the knot with her. But for now, he had other business to attend to.

No calls or texts from Peter all day. FRIDAY said he was outside with Scott, Clint and the kids while Nat was with Laura inside tending to Nathaniel. Tony saw it himself as he walked into the commons room and saw both women cooing over the little baby. Even Tony had to admit, he sure was cute. But now, he had to find Peter.

Before he asked them where he was, he spotted something in the back area through the balcony window.

"What the hell?" Tony muttered.

He quickly headed outside, drawing the attention of both ladies as they followed suite and they all gaped at what they saw. The whole backyard was filled with ginormous sized toys that stretched for feet, enough to cover where the plains touch the forest's edge.

They were tsum tsums.

Avengers Tsum Tsums, be to precise.

One of each member.

Cap, Hulk, Thor (when he was still goldie locks). The whole ensemble was there, even newcomers like Vision, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, War Machine.

Tony heard laughter up ahead, so trudging through the maze of plush toys, he finally spotted the small group up ahead and what appeared to be the kids sliding down on them! Cooper and Lila slide down Tsum Hawkeye and Cassie down Tsum Ant Man. Clint and Scott caught both their kids at the end when Tony approached them.

"Someone care to explain why this place is filled with giant sized toys?" Tony didn't sound mad but he was still curious as to how this happened.

"Used my discs to grow my daughter's toys," Scott smiled sheepishly.

"Which then turned to these rascals using this as their own playground," Clint shrugged his shoulders. Both guys watched as Cooper helped Lila climb up the same Tsum again while Cassie ran to a different spot.

"Just be sure to shrink them back to normal size before you leave." Tony reminded them, to which they agreed. "Now, have you seen Peter?"

"Dad!" Tony looked up at the familiar outburst and saw it. A giant Tsum Spider-man, and on top of it, jumping up and down on it with a sight of familiar brown curls, Tony hurried over and confirmed his suspicions. "Hey Dad! Look at this! A Tsum Tsum – a giant one – of me! How cool is that?" Excited cries of joy. Yep. Definitely Peter.

"Oh yeah, dozens of giants toys littering Avengers grounds, so cool." He sarcastically spoke, though an genuine smile showed on Tony's face.

"You wanna join in?"

"No thanks. I believe someone at my age would rather stay down here than break my neck falling off one of these things." Tony mused.

"Okay." Peter started jumping again, too high for Tony's likes.

"Careful! I don't want you breaking your neck too!"

"What kind of creatures are these?!"

Tony turned around to see the others coming out and giving mixed looks of shock, surprise and glee (from Thor at least) as they took in the sight. "They're giant plushies, Point Break."

"This one has my face!" Thor exclaimed.

Then he started climbing up on it. Bruce merely shook his head looking at Tsum Hulk. Nat complimented Tsum Nat's cute looks. Sam and Cap kept quipping remarks at one another on their respective Tsums. Rhodey merely hugged his. Wanda's hands glowed red as she lifted hers off the ground as Vis sat on top his, watching everyone's reactions. Overall, everyone was being cool about this. So maybe Tony should be too.

"Hey Dad! Look at this!" Tony saw Peter slide down his Tsum and land perfectly in front of Tony with something tucked in his arms. "Gift from Cassie and Scott." It was an Tsum Iron Man, but more like a big enough doll to fit in Peter's arms. Tony grinned. "Hey, you think they would give me a Tsum Spider-Man this size?"

"I will lift all these creatures, my friends!"

Both guys gaped at how many giant Tsums Thor was carrying but his tower was tipping to where Clint and Scott were, grabbing their kids and bolting for it while Wanda and Vis flew up to help balance it.

"Sure, kiddo, whatever you want." Tony said distractedly.

OOO

It was late but Tony was finally done. He was this close to finally finishing his nanotech suit. After it was finally done and tested out, maybe he could apply this to the others' suits, maybe even Peter's.

Speaking of, he was so caught up in his work that he forget about the little spider. He and the kids were put to bed early since they were all tuckered out by playing outside all day. And thankfully Scott was true to his word. No more giant Tsums. It wasn't all bad. Seeing everyone acting silly and joyful … definitely a reminder of how back to normal everything was now.

Tony made his way to Peter's quarters and carefully opened the door, peaking his head in to see quite a precious sight.

Peter was curled in his bed, hair ruffled but with a content face, holding his Tsum Iron Man close to his chest.

Tony knew Peter still worshiped him as his all time favorite hero. Tony's his mentor, comrade, friend, and dad. And now, he was a snuggle toy for the kid. He felt warm inside at the thought and; along with his new fatherly feelings, he felt absolute love for him.

He quickly pulled out his phone and took a quick photo, ready to show Pepper and May when he could. And perhaps Peter himself should he feel the need to tease him endlessly on it.

He left shortly after, but he was surprised yet again when he saw a Tsum Spider-Man on his bed.

"Oh Pete," Tony sighed as he took off his shoes, collapsed on top of the bed too tired to change, and pulled the perfect sized snuggle toy to his chest, "look at what you've done to me."

Tony hugged it tighter, smiling softly as he fell into a nice, deep sleep.

* * *

 **I just can't get those cute Tsums' out of my mind.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait! But I do want to keep this story going, my series going actually.**

 **So, next part we'll be seeing a familiar face I hope I will do justice next part. And because you guys have stuck with me still, then I will say it. It's our very own Winter Soldier. And it will be a long part.**

 **Thanks again guys for all the love and support. I wouldn't still be doing this without my love for the MCU and you guys as well.**

 **Until then, bye guys!**


	5. My Fair Bucky

**Hey guys. Well, 2 months later and here we are.**

 **Guys, I'll be honest. Updates on this are unknown since college, family issues and my focus on other things make it harder to work on my stories. But I got inspired yesterday to work and finish this part. I did my best on this since it involves our favorite Winter Soldier.**

 **(P.S. I had to edit/add some things so I hope you see them.)**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **#5 – My Fair Bucky**

Peter glued to the window peeking inside the clinic, trying to spot the person inside the cryogenic cradle Steve was staring at. From what he picked up with his heightened hearing, someone was put under Steve's care a while back when Ross was arrested.

It was the Winter Soldier; Bucky Barnes. The guy with the awesome metal arm!

Although, right now, he couldn't see anything on account of Steve was blocking his view. Peter's been trying to get into the clinic ever since he heard of this but Tony always told him to not butt his nose in it and let Steve have this space to himself, no exceptions. At first, Peter didn't argue. But sooner or later, his curiosity got the better of him and like any other curious little child, he dove right in. And right now, Steve moved aside a bit and Peter could only gape at seeing the solider sleeping in a giant tube monitoring his heart rate, breathing rate and so on. He still looked the same from what Peter could recollect from the airport. He looked so still … maybe he was in suspended animation. Could be the case.

Peter's face was pressed against the glass and his mind was in a trance for who knows how long. Yet at that moment, he felt a small tingling at the back of his head when a hand touched his shoulder. He yelped loudly, jumping up to cling upside down from the ceiling. He clutched his chest, panting as he calmed down while his very stern looking dad was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You should have sensed me coming."

"I was lost in space."

"I told you to leave this alone."

"Spider's intuition?"

"Pete!"

"Okay! I got curious! Happy now?" He chose then to jump down but Tony merely crossed his arms, giving a knowing look. Peter gave a sheepish but apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see for myself." Peter turned to peak at the window again, awing at the rare sight that is Steve and Bucky. Tony sighed when Peter spoke, "I can't believe he's really here. Cap and Bucky, the original duo!" His hearing picked up Tony grumbling. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tony looked away. "Nothing."

"Are … are things still tense between you guys?" Tony kept staring at the sleeping solider, non responsive but Peter kept going. "Did something else happen that you're not telling me?" Tony knew Steve knew he was being watched. "I mean – I uh – I remember Happy telling me you had to leave somewhere before we went back to Queens. Is – is that where your face got bruised? Was Steve there too?"

The memories of that day. Siberia. Zemo. The video. December 1991. It was all coming back.

"Was Bucky there too? Did they beat you up? Is that why the team split up to begin with?"

"ENOUGH!" He slammed his fist in the wall, the sound echoing throughout the hall. Peter reeled back, he felt like he was punched in the gut. There were rare times when Tony got mad in his presence, especially directed at him. He was usually calm, cool, collected. Now … now he was shaking mad. Did he just cross a line? Tony took a few deep breaths before pinching the bride of his nose when he spoke, still not looking at Peter. "I got work to do." He briskly walked the other way, leaving a confused and hurt Peter behind. Peter looked at his shoes, tears peaking in his eyes.

"It's my fault." Peter gasped and looked up to see Steve giving a sad smile in the door entrance. "I hid something from Tony that I should have told him long ago. I wanted to protect him but I was only protecting myself." He looked back inside and Peter followed his stare at Bucky. "My best friend over there …. Hydra captured him and brainwashed him to do their bidding … assassinating many people … including people close to Tony." Steve looked back at Peter before giving his shoulder a squeeze, smiling gently. "Tony never told you, did he?" Peter shook his head. "Thought so. I guess he didn't want to bare you with his problems. But you're his kid now. He has to know that he can talk to you about anything, just like you can talk to him about anything too."

Peter knew what he needed to do. He gave a firm nod before looking at Bucky. "Is he gonna be okay when he wakes up?"

"The medics in Wakanda were able to get Hydra's control out of his mind, but it's gonna take longer for him to recuperate. But yeah, he will be."

Peter nodded before giving Steve a quick hug. "Thanks Steve." Peter ran off, leaving a worried but hopeful Steve looking on.

OOO

When Peter asked FRIDAY where Tony was, she said he was down in the lab, tinkering to calm down. She advised him to let him be for a while and while Peter frowned more, he understood that he needed to give Tony space. But desperate to patch things up, he asked FRIDAY to tell Tony that he was sorry. Even if what happened wasn't entirely Peter's fault, he still felt responsible.

As Peter entered the living room and fell down on the couch; missing his dad already, when FRIDAY announced he was coming on up. Peter didn't have to react as footsteps could be heard and he looked up from the leather couch to see Tony standing in the archway, his face mixed with worry and guilt. Peter quickly got up, unprepared for this so suddenly. "I'm sorry I – " He didn't get to finish as Tony stalked over and grabbed his wrist, pulling Peter into his arms, both of them hugging right away.

"Don't say it. It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." His hand curled into Peter's hair, holding him closer, breathing in his scent. "I'm sorry, kid."

Peter smiled in Tony's chest as he mumbled back. "It's okay."

Tony ran his hand up and down Peter's back, further comforting him. After a few more moments, Tony pulled back and looked serious in the eyes, very deep. "We have to talk. I've got some explaining to do." His arm stayed around Peter's shoulder as they both sat down on the couch. "Oh boy, where do I start?" He groaned.

"You don't need to tell me. I understand if you want to –"

"No, no." Tony put his finger to Peter's mouth, stopping him. "I have to. If I don't I'll leave you clueless forever." He glumly mused. He had no clue what Peter knew about the conflict between him and Barnes plus Cap, truth or lies, so he knew now was the time to let it all out. If not, it could ruin his relationship with Peter and that was the last thing he ever wanted.

"Why I left you with Happy back in Germany was to find Steve and Barnes and FRIDAY told me how Barnes was framed for the bombing at Vienna. It was a former Sokovian colonel turned terrorist because we killed his family in Sokovia battling Ultron … we killed a lot of people that day … and more keep paying the price because of us." Peter tucked his head under Tony's chin, staying glued to the man's side. Tony smiled softly down at his spiderling, keeping his arm around him. "I went to the Raft to ask Sam where they went … I wanted answers … I was wrong the whole time. I went to Siberia after that and we were on the same side again. Zemo, the bad guy behind it all, showed us a video … it …" Tony choked on that last word and covered his mouth with his free hand.

"You don't – "

He gave Peter a squeeze, easing down a bit. "It's okay. I got this." He murmured to himself. He took a deep breath. "It was on the night … my parents died. They were … on their way to the airport … Hydra … they … they sent Barnes to kill them …" Peter's eyes widened in horror, going rigid but Tony's hand ran up and down his back to loosen him up. "I never felt so enraged in all my life … just … white hot rage. I wanted him dead," his hand balled into a fist and clenched tight, a similar feeling raging inside his gut but the shift next to him made the rage distort into protection for the young one next to him, "but I just lost a close friend and the meaning of trust. Zemo got locked up after that. The team broke up and I was in a slum for a while … I still don't trust Barnes. He may be fixed in the noggin but that doesn't mean I can forgive him. It wasn't him in control of his own mind, I know that … but I still picture his face for their deaths. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him."

"Steve knew about it all along and he never told me. Thought he was sparing me from the pain, but that just made it worse. My own teammate, someone I thought I could trust, a friend," The memory of being on the ground bloodied and beaten as he watched brokenly as Steve helped Barnes walk away, the betrayal of it cutting through him like a knife.

He was brought back to reality when Tony looked down at Peter who kept gazing sadly at him. "But, I don't want what happened back then to affect you in any way. I don't want you thinking you shouldn't hang around Steve anymore just because of our fallout. Nor Barnes when he wakes up … I don't want to force you to choose sides. I … I just didn't want you to carry the weight of all this on your shoulders. You're my kid, you got enough to deal with as it is. But I … I just don't want you getting hurt if something happens."

Peter pulled back and gave a reassuring look. "Nothing's gonna happen."

"You don't know that. You're not psychic … are you?" Tony raised a brow.

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. "No."

He jumped to his feet. "Look. That's all in the past now. Things have changed. Everyone's together again. And sure, things may still take time to make amends and heal but it's better to do that than locking it all up inside like that. And … I just want you to be happy." Tony's heart warmed up; yet another reminder why he loved this kid so much. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents … but Barnes didn't take them from you. Hydra did." Tony knew that, but still. "Steve was doing what he thought was right, and so were you. He wanted to protect you from the truth. You wanted to protect everyone. But, in the end, you were left on your own." Way to drive the knife deeper but Tony mentally shook that thought away. "But … you're not alone." Tony could only stare at the firm but hopeful look in Peter's eyes. "You'll get through this, with us! You have your team again. And … you've got me." Peter sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tony's eyes warmed up as well. "You bet I do. Come here, you web-head!" Tony smirked as he pulled Peter over to the couch, the kid yelping as he was trapped in Iron Man's arms before getting a playful noogie. Peter laughed as he thought about breaking away with his spider strength. But after the intense talk they just had, Peter thought it was better if he just let this play out. Besides, hearing Tony's laugh; actual, genuine laughter, was enough to confirm things would be okay.

After that, they just laid out on the couch when Peter spoke. "Tony, thank you for telling me."

Tony hugged back, kissing the top of his head. "Thank _you_ … for being here."

He didn't want to be anywhere else.

OOO

It was nighttime when Peter was standing before the sleeping solider with Steve near him on his right and Tony near him on his left when Bucky started waking up for the first time. And as he took in the area, Bucky spotted Steve giving him a warm look then Tony giving a cautious, guarded look before looking down and seeing a starstruck Peter staring at him in awe. Bucky's eyes widened a bit at the kid before he stared back.

Peter gasped softly as he was practically having a stare off with the Winter Soldier – make that former Winter Soldier – it was history in the making!

"Thanks." Tony muttered to Steve.

"For what?"

"The kid needed to know. I needed the push. So … yeah."

"I … I'm truly sorry Tony … for everything."

Said man looked to Steve and then looked to Peter, realizing that if things hadn't turned out the way they did, he probably wouldn't have the kid here; in this room, in the team (not literally yet), and in his life. In a way, maybe what happened was meant to be …

"I forgive you, Cap." Tony turned to him. "I do. Maybe not Barnes yet … but," Tony watched as Peter waved shyly at said man before Barnes softly closed his eyes as he went back to sleep, "maybe someday." And someday, he would.

Tony walked up to Peter and squeezed his shoulder, not needing super hearing to hear his kid's words.

Peter breathed out with a warm smile. "Goodnight, Uncle Bucky."

* * *

 **I know, I know! Bucky didn't get much action, but he will. Later on.**

 **But I also wanted Tony to tell Peter the whole truth around Civil War and I knew now was the time. Next part, I hope to get up around Halloween. I'm crazy just thinking about doing it but I might as well. It will involve Peter, maybe Ned too, and three familiar magic wielders.**

 **So, I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Thank you all for your continued love and support; I would have stopped if you guys didn't urge me to keep going. And until next time ...**

 **Bye guys!**


	6. Third Times The Charm

**Hey guys. Now, no amount of words can describe how bad I feel for making you guys wait so long for another part. Well, waking up after having a good dream this afternoon, it gave me the boost I needed to get this done.**

 **But even so, the continued love and support for this trilogy is still shocking to me. Your Underoos; over 40,000 views! And both Your Kid and Your Spider Son; this one, both have over 20,000 views! You guys are awesome!**

 **(EDIT: This chapter has been edited and fixed for errors and such. I hope it's better.)**

 **It's as long as I could make it. I own nothing of Marvel but I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **#6- Third Times The Charm**

Peter could sense the spookiness in the air. Something must be going down. His spider sense picked it up as he just finished stopping a robbery at a convenient store a few blocks away. It was a crisp day and Peter mentally read through his checklist in a loop. He still had some homework to finish, promised Ned he'd help plan out their next Lego building weekend and that May told him to get some milk.

But, he immediately spotted a faint glow coming from an intricate round window.

In a large stone building.

On 177A Bleecker Street.

"Karen, you get the feeling that something's off?"

"Your brain activity is increasing."

"I just … have a weird feeling about this place," he hung on the building across to spy on the one in his sight. "Spidey sense is feeling off … but still," just before his eyes peered curiously, "I should check it out."

"Peter, I will advise you not to go through with this."

"Okay, but do you detect anyone inside?"

"Only one heat signature, but I also detect an energy anomaly. I would suggest calling Mr. Stark –"

"He's having a video conference with the rest of the team. They're trying to finalize the Asgardians settling in Norway permanently and not take them all into custody. Especially Loki. I can't disturb him now. I've got this."

"I would reconsider this course of action."

"Come on, Karen. Tell you what? If it gets too intense or serious, I'll call Tony. Okay?"

"Very well. Although, I still don't approve of this."

"I know." Peter rolled his eyes good naturally before swinging over and landing perfectly on the roof. He crawled up the glass dome and peaked inside, his lenses clearing through the textured glass to view a moving figure walking through what looked like a display area, reading a book. It looked to be a male; a weirdly dressed one. He stopped walking before he placed the book on a table beside him and then it gets weirder. He puts both his hands out; the right hand gets into a clawing position while the left hand starts moving in a circular motion, that's when glowing golden light starts to appear.

"Is that … some kind of portal?"

Peter watches as the guy's left hand reaches inside; his own eyes balling out. "That look sick!" That's when his spider sense starts tingling and something yanks the back of his suit. He doesn't have time to react quick enough as he was quickly pulled off his feet and fell through something quite unorthodox. He yelped as he thought he was gonna plummet to the ground a long ways down from where he was positioned but was shocked to have his back on the ground in just a second later.

He leaned back on his arms as he caught the suspicious glare from the man standing above him. "Who are you?"

"Uh … S – S -Spi – Spider Man." He nervously raised his hand in a greeting gesture. "Um … and you are?"

"Dr. Strange. The man in charge of this sanctum."

"S – Sanctum?" Peter looked around and saw so many relics, stocked bookshelves, already feeling a strange aura coming off this place. Was this the spooky feeling? "Um, that sounds cool."

"Indeed. Now, you had better start explaining to me what you are exactly." Strange leaned down to grasp Peter's arm and helped him stand up. "I sense you're not a normal human."

"You – you sense it?"

"That and you were crawling like an actual arachnid on my roof. Hence your name."

He saw him crawling? But his back was turned to him. Did he have eyes in the back of his head? "Yeah – and – and that would make sense. I uh - have the powers of a spider. Like, c - climbing, s - super strength and agility, a - and spider sense. Which lead me to here. So … y – yeah." Peter crossed his arms across his chest, trying not to kick himself at his constant stuttering. Meeting new people meant having to give a good first impression and it's just hard to do so without screwing it up. And yet, he was.

"Uh huh. Look, I have unfinished business to attend to. Now, if you would kindly escort yourself out," Strange drawled out when he snapped his fingers, making Peter gasp as he felt the ground shift underneath him and the area around them began to change. Before he knew it, they were in the foyer and Strange gave him a firm but gentle push to the double doors, "thank you."

"How did we –?" Peter was about to ask how they switched rooms when he saw Strange doing the same hand energy motion creating another portal and a larger one at that. "How are you doing that?" He exasperatedly asked.

"Magic." Strange said it like it was obvious. He raised his hand and Peter watched as a red cape flew down to the man and draped over his shoulders. Peter then pieced it together.

"You're a magician?!"

"Sorcerer Supreme, actually." Strange idly said before making his way through the portal. Peter's brain was starting to short circuit. Magic? Sorcerer Supreme? Then again, he knew that since he's seen the Avengers take down alien invaders from space from video footage shown on the news and online, he had to accept the fact that there were still things that were considered fake to be true.

Against his better judgement and following his curiosity, Peter dove in after him.

 **OOO**

Norway.

Yep.

That's where they were.

On the other side of the world.

Oh, Tony is so gonna blow a gasket if he finds out about this!

Peter finally snapped out of it when Strange started heading up to a growing civilization; still in construction, and that's when the spiderling's mind clicked. This was where the Asgardians – Thor's people – were building their new kingdom. Well, their new home actually. With Thor, the chosen heir as king, in charge. Strange suddenly flew ahead so fast and various cries were coming from the people as they witnessed the flying figure in the sky.

After following Tony on that mass abduction case by turning off the tracker in his suit again, that option was off the table since Karen was required to keep it on and to notify Tony right away should it be turned off. Even so, Tony was in the middle of that video conference handling the issue on said Asgardians so the odds of him finding out his spider son was here would be 50/50. So if Peter gets this sudden debacle taken care of quickly, then he'd be home free. Hopefully.

Peter shot a web out and started swinging. The growing civilization had buildings and houses hand-made with wood and stone, roads paved into the ground and flora and fauna growing in luscious groves. For the new Asgard, Peter was impressed. Even if he would never get to see the original kingdom in its majesty with his own eyes, at least he got to see this one in the making. As he jumped from roof to roof to catch up, he asked Karen to zoom in his lenses; having them narrow closer to Strange's figure shooting out like a torpedo until he stops right there in front of what looked like a small castle with a familiar Asgardian out on the front steps leaning casually against the big double doors.

"Loki Odison, you have returned to Earth." Strange sounded calm, though deep down he was agitated that this nuisance was back.

"The Sorcerer Supreme, I take it? News travels fast when I sensed the absence of the Ancient One. What a pity." Strange merely frowned, feeling a nerve being hit by that casual jab. "Honestly, any place I prefer better than this planet. However, my brother adores it as well as his compatriots. I was merely dragged along."

"Even so, your presence here disrupts the safety of this world. And just like before, I'm here to escort you out."

"My brother would disagree with you."

"Well, he's not here to save your ass, now is he?"

"Doc, what are you doing?!" Peter panicked as he jumped down, standing underneath the floating sorcerer. Loki took notice of the spider lad and quirked a curious eyebrow.

"The spider child? Here? You must be the magician's assistant today … how exciting." Loki smirked amused. Peter blushed, thankful he had his mask on to hide his embarrassment. "I take it from your nervous posture and quivering voice that Stark has no idea you're here." That sounded not like a question but rather a statement. Peter sweat dropped, his eyes lenses widening a bit but Loki noticed it too easily. He laughed. "Oh, you're a handful, aren't you? Won't Stark be surprised." Peter got in a ready stance, doing his best to breathe calmly and not let Loki get to him.

"Enough talk, trickster. Come with me, quietly, and I'll not harm you … much." Strange ordered.

Peter mentally hoped that Loki would put aside this charade and just surrender. He already noticed they were forming a crowd and among them, Valkyrie, Korg and Heimdall marched over to them.

"Man of the mystic arts, we are merely refugees of Asgard. I understand your reasons for Loki Odison, but he is still under Thor's protection. You cannot take him." Heimdall lightly pleaded.

"We are under watch by eyes from above. Now leave or you will face the consequences." Valkyrie didn't just say it, she demanded it. Saying along the lines of being watched from above made Peter shiver and hug himself; was he catching himself unwanted attention again?

"Thor is my friend which makes Loki my friend too. I am Korg. This is my friend Miek. He's a friendly little guy. Miek wants peace. I want peace. So what say you, huh man?" Korg spoke so casually, especially in that accent.

"This man must pay the price. I'm sorry but it must be done." That's when Peter saw a glass wall separating Strange from the Asgardians, keeping him and Loki to themselves so he webbed a line at Strange's cape, swinging in to get between the two, unaware of what would happen. Suddenly, all three of them vanished in the blink of an eye.

Everyone looked shocked and Korg merely shook his head. "Just like Doug."

 **OOO**

Peter quickly took note that the buildings were moving and going in all different directions like rearranging themselves. "Karen, are you seeing this?!"

"I am recording this as we speak."

Peter saw Strange chase after Loki and followed in pursuit. Peter started swinging and seeing Strange and Loki jump through holes made of – magic? Strange could do magic or trickery of some kind similar to Loki who was now taunting Strange as he kept getting closer but was still out of reach. And as Peter switched from running to jumping over moving staircases, sliding rooftops and pathways that spun like the three of them were stuck in a moving hamster wheel, he considered magic was the cause of this. Tony always said magic was science you couldn't understand. It was a mystery. Well, the mystery was unraveling itself in front of him right now!

Peter ran across walls and skidded close to almost crashing some times when Strange and Loki tried to hit one another as Strange summoned a golden energy whip out of his hand and flicked it at Loki. He slid to his knees and dodged it, summoning some daggers to throw at Strange but the elder man slapped them away with his whip. The whole scene made Peter marvel at it.

"Give up, trickster!" Strange used both his hands to form whips that tried hitting Loki but said trickster slide left to right gracefully to dodge them.

"I'm not going anywhere. With you, that is."

Strange tried attacking with the whip again but when it hit Loki, it was an illusion. He was then jumped from above by the real Loki and Strange used his sling ring to create a new portal to take them in, Peter doing a swan dive in. He landed safely on a roof quickly collapsing before it moved in a 180 degree motion, making him flip high up to see the two men rolling down a flight of stairs before the laws of gravity went off again and they were both falling before Loki kicked Strange off him quite roughly. Loki gave a two finger salute, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He fell backwards through a green energy portal.

"Strange, what is happening? Where are we?" Peter demanded as he finally reached him.

"The mirror dimension – wait a minute! What are _you_ doing here?!" Strange swirled around to glare hard at the kid.

"I had to stop you from hurting Loki – he is kinda evil, don't get me wrong, but there's good in him too and – wait, did you just say dimension?! As in – " Peter just now noticed both of them were floating. And that everything around them was like looking at their reflections; about a million or more as it moved endlessly around them, "another dimension!" Peter screeched. Yep, this was definitely science not fully understood.

Peter's back was pulled into someone's chest followed by mischievous laughter. "With him, I'm all for it. Farewell, Strange." Peter screeched again as he felt himself falling but Loki kept him caged protectively even as they hit the ground just as quickly as they left. Peter opened his eyes and noticed their surroundings; the well cut grass lawns and shrubbery surrounding the nearby building they were yards from. The compound. Oh no.

He quickly pulled himself away from Loki. "This is the thanks I get for saving you, child. No gratitude?" Loki grinned.

"Karen, please tell me we weren't detected."

He jumped when Loki flew over him from a bright red burst of energy hitting him. Next thing you know, he saw Wanda floating on over them; her body outlined in glowing red energy, landing before him worried.

"You've been detected." Too late for that now.

"Peter, are you alright?" Peter tried to ease her worries when Loki started getting up, catching her attention and making her narrow her quickly glowing eyes. "What are you doing here, God of Mischief?" Wanda quickly walked over and her hands were forming glowing red energy balls. "Did you hurt him?!"

"If I did, he wouldn't be here, now would he?" Loki was pinned to the tree he leaned against for support, Wanda's hand at his neck with her other hand close to blasting his smirking face off. "Besides, he's starting to grow on me." Loki winked at Peter who blushed again as he tried to get up without slipping and tripping over his own limbs. Then Loki phased away from Wanda's grasp. A Loki illusion.

"Did you really think you could corner me that easily?" Loki tauntingly asked appearing to her left. Wanda threw blasts at him but he dodged them swiftly left to right before snapping his fingers as Wanda was grabbed by the roots of the tree, brought to life. The many roots began entrapping her arms as the ground started swallowing her.

"Wanda!" Peter jumped to his feet when Loki snapped his fingers again, freezing Peter in place.

"Calm down, spider-ling. The witch will be fine."

"Peter, I believe now would be the time to contact Mr. Stark." Karen's voice laced with worry.

He couldn't move his lips to speak; only making a whining sound of distress. He didn't care for the consequences. He just wanted out of this magic mess!

That's when a familiar golden portal appeared below them both at the same time Wanda released red energy breaking free from the roots and sinking ground beneath her. Just as she cried out his name, Peter and Loki fell through the portal. Just as Peter heard a very familiar voice shouting out his name, it closed.

Peter's back hit a soft surface, bouncing a bit but still unable to move from Loki's freezing spell as he saw from the corner of his eye said man get wrapped up by four golden whips by Strange and another man dressed in robes and looking stern as well. He, once again, was left with making distressed sounds since he felt gagged for not being able to speak in his current predicament. Strange heard him and giving a tired sigh but showed something in his eyes beside annoyance, he strode over and moved his hand over Peter's body with a wave and suddenly Peter felt his body feeling no invisible restraint holding him in place. He sat up and checked over himself before sighing relieved.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Strange!"

"It's Dr. Strange, technically." Peter jumped to his feet when Strange approached Loki as Wong; his fellow sorcerer and friend, had him on his knees still bound by their mystic restraints. "Loki Laufeyson, former prince of Asgard, before I banish you to another dimension never to threaten this world or irritate me any further ever again, any final words?"

Loki looked up the glass ceiling above them in time to see lightening strike across the sky quite grandly. "I'd move where we're standing right now."

Peter's spider sense tingled harshly against his skull as his eyes widened at the next few moments.

The ceiling above them shattered followed by blue harsh lightning blasting into the room, the rest of them barely dodging in time to where Peter was by the couch.

Landing before them and slowly standing up was Thor, radiating lightning as his one good eye glowed bright blue to match, looking pretty intimidatingly fierce.

And that was before another figure landed next to him, revealing Iron Man as he stood beside the God of Thunder, making Peter a bit glad he wasn't seeing the billionaire's face but it was wiped clean when he pictured Tony's face matching the tone of his voice. Key word being: steamed.

"Peter Benjamin Parker!"

Yep. Steamed. Oh boy.

"Mr. Stark has been informed." Karen apologetically said.

"Now you tell me." Peter slapped a hand over his eyes, wishing that he wouldn't his curiosity get the best of him. Next time, perhaps.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, sorry about that! There's more to come in the next part, continuing from this.**

 **I hope I did Loki and Strange some justice. Wanda I did my best on but yeah ... I should add her some more later on. I will, somehow.**

 **I will edit this later for fixing errors and such. I have to go eat now but I really hope you liked it.**

 **Until next time, bye guys!**


	7. Starkly Strange

**Hey guys! Whoa, this took forever to write! But the hype for Endgame is so strong! I'm gonna see it this Saturday so no spoilers people! I won't spoil anything if you won't.**

 **So, this chapter is a continuation of last chapter. And Albatrouz, if you're reading this, you kinda helped me add some more to this chapter. I did the best I could. I will edit this later to fix errors and such so there's that.**

 **Guys, this story has got over 27,000 views! It's ever growing! Your reviews, your support and more really helps me a lot.**

 **I own nothing of Marvel but I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **#7- Starkly Strange**

It was during the video conference with the UN that FRIDAY alerted Tony through his earpiece.

As Rhodey and Thor both talked to the council on the video screen, Tony looked away as he murmured back in his earpiece to FRIDAY for more info. He could feel eyes on him; probably Steve's since he was seated closest to him, but he ignored it.

Peter wasn't in Queens. Not in New York at all. He was out of his jurisdiction; that being Tony's restrictions on his son's activities as a teenage superhero. Where he was was being looked into and he was torn between being mad or scared. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves since he did not want to get any unwanted attention from the council nor his teammates.

Tony's pinched brows and strewn lips showed signs that he was in no good mood. He knew Steve was the one keeping an eye on him while the others spoke. They both knew how important it was to have the Asgardians stay safely on Earth and to grant amnesty to Loki; it was a tall order. So, Steve chose to help keep eyes off a quite distracted Tony by taking the lead and talking next.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the UN passed their requests. As of today, the Asgardians would stay in Norway and Thor would be put in charge of their community/small kingdom/their new home as long as the Avengers and the UN would both cooperate in maintaining order and peace for it. As for Loki, the Avengers would have to do routine visits to Norway to check on progress and help Thor keep his brother in line. The moment the other team members said their thanks and the video call ended, FRIDAY finally updated him through his earpiece, making Tony jump out of his seat.

"What the hell?!"

Everyone looked stunned by the outburst and Steve was the first to respond. "What's wrong?"

"It's Peter! He's in Norway! How he got from Midtown to there is well beyond my realm of understanding but – he – now he's – oh God, what is going on?!" Tony sputtered out, his panic leaking out in his voice.

The team gathered around Tony as he asked FRIDAY to pull up a digital screen and there it popped up, showing a map of Norway with a beeping red dot on it. Tony was trying to find out how exactly his kid ended up halfway across the globe in the first place as he had. He also had FRIDAY doing her best to block Peter from the council's radar during the video call and still now in case.

"Are you sure he's not a flying spider or something?" Sam asked, getting raised brows from Nat and Bruce. "What? Some tropical spiders can. I read that somewhere once."

"Maybe it's a glitch in the suit?" Rhodey suggested.

"No, I do constant updates on the suit's programming to keep him safe. He's my son; my top priority. FRIDAY, pull up the suit's camera feed." Tony instructed.

"Yes boss." Another screen showed recording through Peter's mask of the past hour, the sound of Peter's voice filling the room. The moment Peter said about checking out a strange looking building, the rest of the video playing out surprised them all. A strange looking man in a cape opening a portal and Peter making the ridiculous move of going in. Flash forward to the work in progress small Asgardian kingdom Peter swung through going after the caped man. Which led to them encountering Loki himself before Peter leaped towards the two men as the image blurred and went distorted for some reason.

Then the feed cuts off.

At the same time, the red dot vanished off the map.

Tony slammed his hands on the table. "What just happened?! FRIDAY, what happened to the feed?! Where is he?!"

"I don't know, sir. Mr. Parker's suit tracker shows nowhere on our radars. It's as if he's nowhere on Earth." FRIDAY herself sounded worried.

"What is happening?!" Tony yelped, running hurried hands through his hair; stressed out of his mind.

"Tony, calm down." Steve spoke softly.

"Calm down? My kid just beeped off the face of the Earth. He went head in into something he shouldn't have taken part in. Oh, why does he have to be so curious and inquisitive? Why didn't he let me know about this? He should have called me. We should have postponed this meeting because then, he could have called me. We could have investigated this together. He's my son. I should be there for the good and the bad, especially the bad! So, tell me, is this something I should calm down about?!" Tony made fevered hand motions, waving his arms up in the air as he vented his pent up emotions on this current situation.

"Oh, God, why did this happen? Why did it happen to my boy? Why, I ask you, why?!" Tony paced briskly around the room, his hair sticking up after running his hands through it so much, venting to an unseen deity as he kept looking at the ceiling and everyone watched in a mix of surprise and slight amusement at the over dramatic scene before them.

"Tony, Steve's right. Calm down. Take deep slow breaths." Bruce encouraged.

Steve gripped Tony's right shoulder while Bruce gripped his left shoulder; both men trying to calm down the shaking, panicking man between them. Tony felt them pushing him softly into one of the table chairs and his body started settling down.

"No need to fret, Stark. I know of the wizard you saw on the screen." That got Tony's attention; everyone's really, as their eyes darted to Thor. "He's Doctor Strange; the Sorcerer Supreme. He protects this planet from threats we can't handle ourselves; the magic kind. And I sensed no ill intent from my first meeting with him. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to your son." Thor explained.

"Good guy or not, Peter's still MIA. And that doctor plus your brother have to be involved. So, where do we start?" Nat asked.

First, his son was halfway across the world by unbelievable means; magic means. And now, he was nowhere to be found. Tony's protective, fatherly instincts were making him feel so many bad emotions at once. Stress. Worry. Sadness. Anger. Fear. The memories of what happened to Peter when he wasn't there to protect him. With Toomes then with Ross. Those times when Tony let him down the most. He couldn't let that happen again.

Maybe he was overreacting … nope, screw that! He needed to find his kid; right this second!

That's when their security alarms started beeping loudly, startling them as the loud blares hurt their eardrums.

The events playing right after felt like it happened in an instant.

FRIDAY announcing two figures appearing on compound grounds out of a portal.

Wanda running out to the balcony and using her energy to float up and over to said figures that were just outside the meeting room.

Tony jumping to his feet and away from prying hands to go outside and see Wanda tangled between the trickster himself and the familiar suit of his kid.

He yelled out Peter's name as he and Wanda both saw him and Loki fall into another portal, swearing why portals are a thing now!

"FRIDAY, is the tracker working again?" Tony asked as he unbuttoned his suit shirt.

"Yes boss."

"Good. Send me his coordinates, Fri." Tony tapped his ear piece and memorized the address being the same place Peter investigated from the start of this whole ordeal.

"Tony, don't do anything reckless." Steve ordered lightly.

"I'll do my best, Cap. Thor, you're with me." Tony pressed the reactor attached to his undershirt to test out his nanotech piece. What better time to take it out for a test drive. The others marveled at the sight of the tiny zillion nanobots spreading from the center outward, seen as moving liquid into solid shape until it became the latest version of the Iron Man suit.

"Oh kid, what have you gotten into now? " Tony murmured as he grabbed Thor's arm and they flew on out of there.

 **OOO**

Peter knew this was bad. He knew his curiosity would lead to his downfall; that being him getting caught red-handed. And he knew Tony would be angry with him, pissed even. So, imagine the surprise he felt when the first thing his dad did was strode over quickly before grabbing his wrist and pulling him in quickly to embrace him. He still had his face plate on but Peter's mind still concocted Tony's facial expression. Right now, he must look relieved to know his son was safe and sound in his arms. Peter smiled behind his own mask, knowing that he wanted out of the magic mess he let himself walk into and wanted out ASAP. Handling his daily dose of robbers and crooks sounded pretty good at the moment instead of this mystical special. It was cool while it lasted, though.

"FRIDAY, check for injuries." Tony ordered.

"I'm fine." Peter urged.

FRIDAY scanned him, ensuring that he was fine and just had accelerated brain activity and heart rate.

Tony took a deep breath and held it until he let it out. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when FRIDAY told me your suit's readings?! In Norway?! And then you just vanished?! One minute you were on our radar – in Norway! But then you up and vanish on us! On me! Next thing I know, the alarms go off at Avengers compound and FRIDAY says you and Reindeer Games just popped up on our lawns. Wanda was breaking down over losing you so thank Odin Point Break here recognized that portal signature. So, you're playing games with Loki now? Loki?! Are you kidding me?! The last thing I want is for you to be badly influenced by – by – by HIM!" Tony's voice laced with stressed out anger shaking Peter by his shoulders before jabbing a finger at Loki's direction.

"Nice to see you too, Stark." Loki dryly said.

"He didn't hurt me! No one did! It – It was my fault." Everyone else looked confused but Tony's eyes widened at the statement. "I – I just had this strange feeling about this place. I got curious. I – I dove in without thinking ahead. I was gonna call you in case but – but it was all so crazy! He can do magic!" Peter explained before pointing a finger at Strange.

"Magic?" Tony sounded doubtful, still …

"Karen recorded all of it."

"I know. I – we all saw the recording back at the compound."

The memory of FRIDAY projecting the footage in the meeting room a while ago. Those moments made Tony feel doubtful, stubborn, reluctant, and too set on blaming anything else besides the nonsense of magic. However, after running through the memory a couple times before bringing himself back into reality and looking over at Thor who grabbed his brother by the back of the collar looking back at him; the Odinson brothers were living proof that this – this magic – it was undeniable.

"So, we've got ourselves some wizards … great." Tony didn't sound too happy about it.

"Yeah great." Strange grumbled, him and Stark giving each other glares.

"Mind telling me how one minute he," Tony pointed at Spidey who was shivering for being in the spotlight, "ended up from New York to Norway and then he vanished from our radar just like that?" Tony snapped his iron clad fingers to drive in the point.

"He chose to go through my portal. His choice, not mine." Strange sighed.

"He also followed them into the mirror dimension; a parallel dimension that mimic's Earth plane of existence. So yes, your connection through his suit would be blocked." Wong explained.

"And you are?" Tony asked.

"Wong, Strange's ally."

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, if we're done playing 20 questions here, I have an affair to settle. Thor, I told you to take your brother off world. He's still deemed a threat and as long as this world is under my protection, my word is final." Strange sternly said.

"I know. But as of today, I will be returning to Norway with my brother. To our new home." Thor defended.

"It's true, Wizard of Oz. Thanks to King T'Challa's help, we've managed to settle a agreement with the UN. The Asgardians are staying in Norway permanently and are under our unified watch. That includes Loki. Which means … Thor is going back with him. And since he's King now, his brother's also under his royal protection. So, you can't lay a finger on him anymore." Tony stated in a matter of fact tone, though he was saddened when he mentioned Thor leaving. He was still part of the team but now he wouldn't be living with them anymore.

"A King's order is law, Strange." Wong said.

Thor picked up Loki and gave a look, demanding Strange to let him go. Strange's jaw clenched a bit before he muttered incoherent things under his breath before he and Wong waved a hand and the golden whips holding Loki vanished. Loki stretched out his arms and legs to get the blood flowing. "Thank you." Thor bowed to both sorcerers before grabbing Loki's shoulder before he looked at them. "I don't suppose you could provide something to keep his powers in check."

"Better to be safe than sorry." Wong agreed.

Strange closed his eyes and summoned a pendant in his hands. "This should do it." He tossed it to Thor as he examined it and moved to place it around Loki's neck. Loki was about to reject the idea when Thor sparked some lightening as a warning not to argue with him so he could only scowl as Thor locked the pendant around him; a golden chain connected to a pale stone until it suddenly changed into a green stone with an image of Loki's golden horn helmet. "This charm should keep a restraint on how much magic you use. In case you decide to go hectic again."

"Your faith in me is oh so lovely." Loki grumbled.

Thor gave a firm squeeze to Loki's shoulder. "No complaints, brother. Be thankful I came to save you before you became a mess on the floor."

"Well, aren't I the fortunate one?" Loki sarcastically remarked.

"Sorry for coming in so late. But you're under my protection now."

"I don't need protection."

"It's either this or … them." Thor nodded to the stern looking wizards.

"I never thought I'd say this … I'd go with you in a heartbeat." Thor grinned making Loki groan. "Enjoy it while it lasts, brother. Expect annoying banter on my part when we leave this place."

"Agreed. Strange, thanks again."

Strange groaned, not happy about this arrangement, but better this than having the God of Thunder plus Earth's Mightiest Heroes breathing on his neck. He quickly summoned a portal back to the compound. "Okay, just leave before I change my mind." Thor gently shoved Loki in before nodding at Strange and following Loki. Then Strange looked to Tony who kept a protective arm around Peter. "I take it he's yours, Stark?"

Tony's eyes narrowed behind the helmet. "Yes."

Strange said nothing more as he waved his arm, motioning them to go.

"Again, I'm so so sorry." Peter quietly pleaded.

"I know. We'll talk about this later." Tony replied.

Strange and Wong watched as both heroes walked into the portal; the last thing they remember Tony saying to Strange along the lines of "We'll pay for the glass dome" and the spider themed kid asking Tony right after.

"Can we stop by the store? I promised May I'd get some milk."

 **OOO**

Tony thought that was the last time he'd see the wizard. Jump forward a week later and Tony gets a quick message from his phone while Happy drove him back from a meeting at the SI building in the city. Apparently, Peter got in a scuff as he wrangled a big brute robbing the same supermarket they were at to get May's milk from before. The robber was webbed up and taken in by the cops but he left the kid bruised and dizzy.

Which led to his light headed decision on where to crash.

Hence why Tony moaned under his breath before giving Happy the address to go to.

He told Happy to wait as he got out himself and hurried up the stone steps and knocked loudly on the double doors. And cue in Wong answering it. Wong addressed him politely and Tony replied the same, mentally wanting to get his kid. Wong led them upstairs to a reading room where Peter was laid out on the couch with the Spider-Man mask laying in his lap as Strange sat in a reading chair near his head.

"Seriously kid? You pick now a good time to go knocking on the wizard's front door?" Sarcasm dripped in Tony's tone but his eyes looked as worrisome as he walked in. Peter jumped lightly but eased down when Tony sat by his feet and ran a hand through his hair gently as he examined his son's face. Swollen left cheek, split lip and bruised forehead.

Peter frowned as he shifted uncomfortably from the painful aches across his body. "It was close by." Peter tried reasoning.

"And now two more people know your secret." Tony lightly reprimanded.

"They're good guys like us. I trust them." Peter whined. Strange and Wong exchanged surprised looks as Peter asked worried. "Am I grounded again?"

Tony looked panicked at the scrunched up face of Peter in pain. "No, no you're not. You've already dealt with a week of that at the compound under my watch." Tony joked before shushing his kid's whimpers of pain. "It's okay bud. You have a good judgment of character so if you say you trust them, then … I trust you." Tony started calming down as he gave a warm look at Peter before pointing a finger at both wizards. "Keep your lips sealed. Got it?"

"We don't work for you, therefore we don't take orders from you, Stark. But, if this boy's willing to trust us so willingly, he's either naive or he's not thinking straight." Strange mused, earning hard looks from Tony and Wong while Peter closed his eyes from the nagging pain in his head. Strange took one look at him and deep down felt troubled.

Formally, he was a surgeon that just wanted help to get his hands to work again. So, when he found the spider kid collapsed on their newly repaired glass dome; his suit torn and his injuries evident. After he and Wong got him inside laying down in the same room they were in now, all Peter could say was that he was in pain and wanted his dad.

Strange knew right away it was Stark. The billionaire man clung to the kid when they first met the same as he's doing right now, leaning over the kid while murmuring comforting words to help ease him down.

"But, I suppose I'll allow it. Now, I suggest you stand back, Stark."

Strange took a deep breath and unconsciously opened the Eye, the green glow already being noticed by their two guests. Wong grabbed Tony's shoulders and pulled him aside, assuring him that everything would be fine. As Strange's hands showed the familiar mystic symbol of light now green as one hand hovered over the other as he focused entirely on the stone's energy to work on the boy laying down.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, prepared to just get whatever it is over with when a few seconds later, something changed. He felt different, meaning his body wasn't aching in pain anymore. His face was bruised free. It was like his brawl with the big robbing brute didn't even happen. Tony came to his side right away as Peter ran his hands up and down his arms, chest and thighs as he can also see that his suit looked brand new.

"What did you just do?" Tony demanded as his arms wrapped around Peter.

"I used the Eye of Agamotto to reverse time and undo the injuries the boy had." Strange gestured to the necklace around his neck.

"Did you really have to do that?" Tony asked.

"It was a 50/50 shot."

"What?!"

"It was the first time I used it on a person. It worked, didn't it?"

Peter used his now returned strength to break free from Tony's arms, stretching out his own as he gave out a relieved breath. "I didn't feel anything. I feel better. Better than before." Peter jumped off the couch and stood before Strange. "I have to say it. Thank you. And sorry about last time." Peter looked sorry enough.

Strange shook his head, giving a tired smile "Eh, I've dealt with worse." As Wong led everyone downstairs, Strange spoke. "By the way, that suit of yours looks highly advanced."

"Well, Mr. Stark made it for me so – "

"Stark? Of course." He wryly chuckled. He glanced at said man as they reached the foyer. "Having children test out your new toys, I see."

Tony was using all his self control to not lash at him. "Tony Stark, just as unpredictable as ever. I can see you haven't changed." Strange snorted.

"Stephen Strange; well renowned surgeon and utter douche-bag. Heard about your accident." Tony was ready to land the final blow when he felt Peter curl next to his side, clutching his mask with tight hands and looking at him with worried eyes. Tony sighed before facing Strange with eyes showing sympathy. Tony would have lost his mind if he ever lost the ability to use his hands to invent. "I can see you're doing fine."

Strange looked taken back a bit before looking at the spider themed hero standing so close to the billionaire and nodded. "Well, magic does have its perks." He said, flexing his hands that shortly gave off a bright golden glow. "I suppose I could say the same about you."

Tony couldn't help the pride swelling within him as he gave a warm smile down at the blushing boy.

"Yeah." Tony took a deep breath before stating, "Thank you for helping my kid."

Strange shrugged but still looked at ease. "I'm still a doctor of sorts."

Both men were surprised as Peter looped his arms between Strange's right arm and Tony's left arm and looked pumped as ever. "Welcome to our ever growing super team, Dr. Strange!"

Strange sweat dropped and Tony face palmed himself. "This is gonna be a thing now, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Oh, this was a hassle to work with! But I did it, to the best of my ability! And I am beat! And no, this is not IronStrange stuff if you're wondering. Just checking.**

 **But guys, there's a high chance that after I've seen Endgame, it's gonna emotionally inspire me to write the next two chapters and post them ASAP. That usually happens when I'm emotionally driven.**

 **So, I may see you guys next week or so. Twice. Who knows?**

 **Until next time, bye guys!**


	8. Shopping Time

**Hey guys.**

 **Well, I saw Endgame and no, I won't spoil anything for those that haven't seen it yet. I have a lot to say but I'll do it after this.**

 **This is a short chapter but I really wanted to get something out after seeing Endgame. No spoilers of it here.**

 **I will edit this later on to fix errors and such as always.**

 **(P.S. I've decided to add titles to these chapters so expect that too.)**

 **I own nothing of Marvel (if I did some things I'd change) but I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **#8 – Shopping Time**

"Not that I don't appreciate your company, Peter, but you really didn't have to come along with me."

The sound of her voice kinda brought him out of his daze. "We barely spend any time together lately, May."

"Well, I hoped I would last week but a certain someone was grounded and under lock down and Mr. Stark didn't specify on why exactly." She raised a brow at her blushing nephew.

"Hehe, sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously but then May kissed his cheek.

"Well, you're here now." She smiled before tugging on his hand.

The day he was finally free from his grounding at the compound. the first thing Peter did was invite Ned over to catch up by having a movie marathon. Which involved junk food and leaving a big time mess. Aka ruining the couch. Well, it was getting old anyway. Time for a new one. Which meant one thing … shopping time!

Peter followed May through the front entrance of a gigantic furniture store; Target. As Peter looked at the many bed, bath and dining accessories they passed as they maneuvered by other browsers, his mind began drifting again.

The dream he had this morning … it was the same one he had over a month ago when he and Tony made up but the heavy rain shower outside had him stay overnight at the compound. He couldn't sleep all by himself so he went to Tony's room; finding sleep easily. That's when he had that dream … so surreal … like it was actually happening in real life. This morning, the same dream happened. Seeing the Avengers, his aunt and friends, then seeing familiar faces like Strange and Wong as he finally connected the dots, but there were still others he didn't recognize at all.

But this morning, the dream ended differently. As he and everyone else looked up at the endless sparkling sky, it quickly changed into a dark deep void that sparked out blue energy before revealing a gigantic ship that looked menacing before it shot one big energy blast that gave off intense heat and ended with a blinding light before Peter gasped waking up in a cold sweat. It was the opposite of what he felt the first time he had that kind of dream; the first time left him feeling dazed but in a peaceful sense whereas this one left him on edge. He thought coming with May today would help him ease down his troubled mind but it kept drawing him back to the chilling feeling of uneasiness. Uncertainty. Quite possibly … _death._

"Peter? Sweetie? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Peter's eyes snapped open to see May hovering close to him, her staring at him, worry displayed.

"You got quiet on me for a moment there. Is something wrong?"

"No I – "

"Are you sick or hurt, sweetie? Did you do something reckless again?" She ran her hands up and down his arms then cupped his cheeks before checking his forehead for his temperature.

"No! May, I'm fine. I'm just … tired, that's all." It showed in his tone.

"Okay." She kept an arm around him as they walked to the couches section across the other side on the vast room. "When we get back, you better get some shut eye early. Now," they both stopped before the various couches, "which one do we want?"

"Well, I kinda ruined it so …" Peter apologetically smiled.

"Whichever one you choose, I know I'll love it just the same." May encouraged.

But after looking over the many they had on display, none of them seemed homey enough. Like, not on the Parker scale of cozy comfort. An hour and a half passed and still they couldn't find the perfect couch for them. Not too stiff. Not too strange feeling. Not too small or too big. It didn't make Peter feel any better either; he was starting to feel his eyes droop more. He tried blinking away the sleepiness he felt tugging at him as he looked around the store and saw many people there; mostly couples, and one pair caught his eye.

Both wore average clothing; the woman wearing a gray cardigan, a lilac shirt, plain jeans and heeled boots plus shades, the man in a dark navy hoodie, gray shirt, denim jeans and dark sneakers plus a baseball hat and shades. They were talking to an employee about something; his enhanced hearing picked up along the lines of furbishing and moving arrangements. There was something familiar about them.

As Peter walked over and tried his best to act casual and walk in a normal pace, he got closer to them when the employee left for the back room and he heard the couple's voices.

"Furbishing is gonna be a challenge, especially if you plan on doing this."

"When I said I'd build you a house, you thought I was kidding? Really?"

"Nope. I just don't want you to throw your back or something."

"Hey, I'm not that old! I am offended, by my own fiance no less."

Quiet laughter ensued between the two when Peter's brain made the realization.

The woman felt eyes on them and her face looked over the man's shoulder to see Peter there.

Her shades fell forward as her blue eyes widened but seeing Peter made her relax and sigh relieved before smiling at him. The man with his back to him turned around and just like Pepper, his shades dropped to reveal the surprised but warm chocolate eyes of his dad. He grew an amused grin before plopping a hand in Peter's curly hair.

"Underoos, eavesdropping now, are we?"

 **OOO**

"So, when are you two moving ?" May asked.

"We thought after the honeymoon, but then thought about moving into our own place to make it easier to plan the wedding. Though, Tony is persistent on building me a house. A farm house, if you can imagine." Pepper mused.

"Just you two, in a nice home in the countryside. The simple life."

"He has blueprints for it and everything."

"I think that's sweet." May awed.

"He's very thoughtful like that." Pepper smiled bashfully.

They laughed before the same employee came back and helped Pepper arrange her tall order.

The guys watched them from afar as Peter asked, "Are you really moving away?"

Tony heard the sadness in his son's voice, making him frown deeply. "Yeah, but eventually. There's still a lot we have to do first."

"But shopping here?" Peter looked sideways to Tony.

"Pep suggested we go out." Peter raised his brows, not sure if that was the entire reason. Tony pursed his lips as he clasped his arms behind his back, "And I may have got wind of you coming here with your aunt and thought we could all catch up. Besides," Peter leaned back as Tony's hand settled on his back, "I missed you."

Peter smiled shyly at him, "It's only been a day."

"Yeah well the compound was less lively without you around." Tony sounded sad but he was grinning nonetheless.

"By doing chores, having early bedtimes, and you taking my … stuff? That's your definition of lively?" Peter asked incredulously, remembering his punishments all last week including have his suit taken away again, making sure not to say anything out loud that could draw unwanted attention.

"If lively means more of me keeping my eye on you, guilty as charged. Come on, you really think I'd let you get back out there when not only you couldn't go away scotch free, but the thought of you ending up on the moon could make my hair go gray? Every day with you makes me feel older than I should. It's a challenge." Tony made it sound more dramatic than it really was.

"So, you're not leaving me?" Peter whispered.

That question hit him hard, like someone punched him square in the chest. What did he just say? Suddenly, Tony felt a body hit his side as Peter's head leaned forward along with his form. Tony's eyes widened as his arm immediately wrapped securely around the kid's form, keeping him pinned in a one armed hug. "You okay, kiddo?" He watched Peter raise his head up slowly and blinked his eyes from the quick movements before Peter buried his face in Tony's shoulder and Tony's face buried in his hair as he helped sit themselves down on the couch next to them. Peter grabbed the front of Tony's shirt and curled himself closer, mumbling as he felt the strong urge to keep the man as close to him as possible. Tony looked around and saw the area not so crowded anymore and Pepper and May still busy with the employee. "What did you just say?"

"You … you won't … won't leave … leave me … will you?" Peter asked softly, his warm breaths seeping through Tony's shirt where his heart was, making him feel heightened with strong emotions coming in.

"Peter, did you really think I'd just pack my bags and leave you behind? After I get married? Just move across the country or the other side of the world? Who do you take me for?" He lightly joked but he still sounded serious as his eyes narrowed behind his shades looking down at the boy who looked restless. He didn't look this tired at all when he was at the compound "Are you having trouble sleeping?" Peter hummed, meaning yes. "That hasn't happened in a while." The last time he saw him having trouble sleeping was that rainy night when he let Peter sleep over at the compound. Nice bonding moment but this was different.

"It was … the one … I had … like … before … only … this was … different." Peter spoke slowly, trying his best to stay awake for Tony.

"Different how?"

"Ended … differently … we … were all … there … but … it went … from … warm … to … cold … so cold … like … death."

Tony's eyes widened again, fear striking his core. What Peter just said, it shouldn't be taken seriously. It was just a dream. Then again, Tony could relate. Thinking back to the nightmares he had following the New York invasion were terrifying. Flying the nuke through the portal, entering deep space, seeing that giant space ship as everything exploded. Falling. Unable to breathe. To think clearly. To fall into a deep sleep. Almost like embracing death. Was something similar happening to Peter?

"It was … real … Tony. It felt … so real. It … felt … terrible. I … I don't … want it … to be … real." Peter whimpered, a new found fear clawing inside him. He felt Tony's arm hug his waist tighter as well as Tony's other arm swooping under his legs and lay them on the chaise while his upper body lays on Tony's chest. Peter felt sleepy again when a hand brushed back his hair comfortingly, making him hum in content.

"It's okay, Peter. It was just a dream. It can't hurt you." Tony assured him.

"But … you were there. The team. My friends. May. Everyone was there. And … it ended badly. Tony, what if it's … not just a dream? I can't stop thinking about it. I …" Peter tried speaking more but he just felt so tired. Tony shushed him as he hugged him closer.

"Okay, kid. If you're really worried about this, then maybe … maybe this should be looked into. You're not the only one who has had strange dreams of sorts … we'll figure this out. So don't think I'm taking off anytime soon. You're stuck with me, kiddo. Till the end of the line."

Tony swore on it.

Peter hummed softly as his form relaxed against Tony's as he finally dozed off. His face snuggled into Tony's chest, making the older man smile warmly as he let his kid nap. It should help get some of his energy back. Tony went back to thinking on this new predicament. Peter's dream reminded Tony of the one Peter had of Toomes. Of being left dead. And Tony leaving him. His arms gripped the kid tighter, making Peter moan in discomfort so Tony loosened his arms a bit, helping Peter relax back into sleep. Peter's latest dream and how much of a mess it left him in, compare it to Tony's nightmares of the Chitauri invasion and how unease and fearful he got from them, they were both left feeling similar things. Almost the same. Or exactly the same. Maybe it was a one time thing and Peter would be able to move on from it. Maybe Tony was worrying over nothing. Maybe … or maybe his kid was onto something and it left him feeling scared.

Pepper helped Tony go through those tough times. He would do the same for Peter. Even if it might not be anything too serious, his kid needed him.

"I won't leave you, Peter. I'll be there for you. Always." He whispered in Peter's hair before kissing his forehead, seeing Peter smile faintly made his heart soar.

The sound of footsteps made Tony look up and see Pepper and May approach them, both with adoring looks on their faces at the cute scene before them.

"Kid needed nap time." Tony explained.

"Well, I've got everything taken care of. I'd get started on that farmhouse if I were you." Pepper teased.

"A farmhouse, cabin, whatever suites you best, my dear." Tony winked.

"My poor baby. He did seem off since we left this morning. Did he say what was wrong?" May asked, running a hand through Peter's hair.

"A bad dream. Left him troubled. Same goes for me too."

"Should we be worried?" Pepper asked.

"I hope not. It's probably nothing but … we'll see." Tony gave a loving look at his sleeping son.

"Why don't we look around, May? Let our boys relax for a while?" Pepper suggested, worried for Peter but knowing that he'll be alright with Tony there. Like always.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we should get this for our apartment." The fiances gave a curious look at May. "We were looking for a replacement couch. This sofa looks much nicer than it though. I can tell Peter likes it too." The kid was looking comfy laying on the chaise, even humming as he napped. "See?"

May and Pepper left to go purchase it along with other things.

And the grey Haven two piece terminal chaise sectional was left occupied by Iron Dad and his sleeping Spider Son.

* * *

 **I wanted to add more but I needed to get something up after seeing Endgame ASAP.**

 **So, the next chapter will be a follow up to this one and they, like the last chapter of Your Underoos if you remember, will have Peter's dreams play a big role in what I'm planning. I'm still thinking it over but after seeing the movie, I am torn on if I should add Infinity War into this story somehow as well as Endgame ...**

 **What do you guys think? I am unsure on what to do. Because this series of mine is AU so if I do decide to make IW and Endgame a part of this story, they'll happen _way_ later on. And yes, it'll be a fix-it situation/story. Let me know, help me out, by commenting down below.**

 **Guys, that movie though, I was overwhelmed and unable to react after leaving the theater and only when I came back home and re-watched some particular scenes on Youtube did I finally breakdown so hard! T-T**

 **I'm fine now.**

 **Once again guys, your constant love and support of this series of mine is truly something I love and am thankful for. Fave, follow, review.**

 **Until next time, bye guys.**


	9. In My Arms

**Hey guys! Oh, it's been far too long! And so late too! I had so much trouble writing this chapter because of if this story is going down a certain path.**

 **So, this part is LONG! If you have read specifically the last chapter of Your Underoos and the previous chapter of this story, both parts will come in play here.**

 **WARNING, there is angst, hurt/comfort, and feels in this chapter!**

 **And, SPOILERS for Infinity War and Endgame.**

 **(UPDATE: This chapter FINALLY got edited/fixed!)**

 **I own nothing of Marvel (if I did I wouldn't feel so conflicted about Endgame since I loved it and hated it) but I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **#9– In My Arms**

 _Peter walked at a slow pace, unable to speed walk, when his surroundings began getting less blurry and more clear. He was somewhere brand new. The sky was a mix of orange and gold. The air felt warm. But he saw debris everywhere. On the cracked, jutted out ground. And big chunks of buildings and the ground floated in the air or were rather frozen in mid air. Like the gravitational pull of this place was out of whack._

 _'Where am I?' He thought._

 _Then, in a flash of light, Peter felt himself hunch over as a tidal wave of pain struck him in his inner core. An invisible force of some kind causing a ripple effect throughout his whole body; starting at the center of his chest and spreading to his arms, legs, everything. He gasped silently, unable to vocally respond as his hands clutched his chest as he felt himself quickly tearing itself apart. Like he was being undone._

 _In another flash of light, lightening struck the sky in horrific crackling booms. He looked up as he felt other presences around him. It was those strange looking guys from before; from that first strange dream. But then, something terrifying happened. One by one, their whole bodies all quickly eroded away, right down to their atoms, their whole physiology was being undone. First, the antennae girl. Then, the tattooed guy. Then, the human guy dressed like a space hunter. They all turned to dust._

 _Another flash of light. Peter gaped as his eyes widened to see Strange on the ground, the look of accepting his fate on his face as he too dusted._

 _In one more flash of light, Peter saw a familiar face staring at him with pure fear and horror. He heard his own voice echoing around him as he felt himself walking to him._

" _Mr. Stark."_

 _Peter felt himself start to come apart._

" _I don't feel so good."_

 _Peter felt his legs buckle beneath him and fell forward._

" _I don't know what's happening."_

 _His hands immediately latched on to the man's arms._

" _I – I – I don't want to go."_

 _Peter tried to speak but no words could come out of his mouth, no sound at all. So how was he hearing himself right now? Peter felt his life was being sapped out of him. The last thing he did was fall on his back as dust circling in the air around him._

 _The last thing he saw was the terrified eyes of the man he trusted, respected, admired, and loved the most._

" _Tony. I'm sorry."_

Peter gasped as he shot upright and tears flew out of his eyes; his arms flying out as his hands reach out to Tony who wasn't even there. He took quick breaths in and out; savoring the feeling of being able to breathe, to be alive at that very moment. Peter patted his arms, chest, face; he wanted to check that he was all there, before giving out a relieved sigh.

What the hell was that?

That was totally unexpected.

Not like his two previous strange dreams. The last one did leave him feeling scared. But this one … this one breathed in the feeling of utter doom for him. Peter felt that dream – that nightmare – to be so real. Like it actually happened. Seeing those people turn to dust. Seeing Strange turn to dust. Worst of all, having Tony giving a fearful look in his eyes as he held him as Peter too felt himself turn to dust.

It felt like … like death.

Peter's hand felt the fast beating of his scared heart. His hand gripped his shirt as he bit his lower lip, his echoing voice going on repeat. Why did it feel so real? Why did Peter feel like he should know this somehow? Would something like this actually happen? Did it already happen and he just forgot? He didn't know these answers, only feeling the sweat cling his Spider-Man PJ's to him tightly and the pounding in his head and his heart sync with a new-found fear. One he felt overtake him. One that couldn't get that image of Tony's face out of his head. He gasped as he felt his chest tighten to the point he couldn't breathe. He coughed loudly as he leaned over but his head started banging like crazy; his hands clutching the sides of his head as the pain didn't go away. He wanted it to stop. He wanted peace. He wanted –

A loud yelp was heard followed by a big bang. Pain shot up his spine as he laid on the floor. The sound of quick footsteps were heard before his door opened to reveal a wide awake May. "Peter! Are you okay?!" She hurried over to help him sit up; pain flaring his entire backside but he couldn't care less. Not when the fear became evident on his face as she saw, tears pricking his eyes. "Peter?"

May gasped as he embraced her tightly, keeping his face hidden as he cried, wishing he could get these horrid things out of his mind. She wrapped her arms around him, frowning deeply at the sound of his pained cries. "Baby, what is it?! Are you hurt that badly?!"

"May – I – I – d – dust – I – I saw – I – I felt – d – d – d –!" He hugged her torso, his voice choking up with tears.

"Baby, you're not making any sense." She ran her hands through his hair, trying to understand.

"I – I – I felt – I – I – I saw –!" He rambled, soaking her pajama top with more tears.

"Peter sweetie, I want to help you! Whatever you need to get out, just say it baby, please!" She begged.

Peter sucked in a shaky deep breath but still cried between his words. "D – Dust – d – death – T – T – T – TONY!" Peter wailed out. That was all he could say. He was overwhelmed with fear, pain and longing. Longing for Tony. His iron clad avenging dad.

May knew this must be the reason why he fell over his top bunk bed. She had her fair share of helping Peter calm down when he had a nightmare when he was little besides Ben. He never had terrible breakdowns since except after Ben's death; she was still surprised by how she was able to handle it and calm down her heartbroken nephew as well as herself as they both shed tears together.

But now there was this. With her cradling him like he was a little kid again. She murmured in his hair sweet calming words, how it was all a bad dream and that he was safe with her. His loud cries died down in volume; shortening now to just sniffles and whimpers as May's soothing voice helped calm down his nerves.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed." May softly spoke.

Peter felt his throat clog up painfully, nodding numbly as he felt himself get pulled up by May as she helped him get into the bottom bunk bed, grabbing his plush Avengers blanket from the top bunk to cover him and tuck him in. May bent down to brush his hair up to kiss his forehead. The breakdown tuckered him out and he needed to rest, however, she wasn't sure she would be fine with letting him go to school in a few hours. Not when he needed help. As she stood in his doorway and watched him, she pondered. She knew he was having trouble sleeping lately, she did her best when he asked her to give him space by brushing it off like it was nothing, she wanted to comfort him and get to the root of the problem. He may be her nephew, but there were times when she couldn't connect to Peter on a certain level. She could only do so much.

Her mind sparked. She knew what to do. She had a call to make.

And 10 minutes later, she jumped as loud footsteps banged running down the hallway outside before hearing his voice. She quickly opened the door to reveal Tony; his suit briefcase in his right hand as he was wearing a dark hoodie over his shirt and sweatpants, worry creasing his face. Waking up to his phone ringing and receiving the call from her made him break into a cold sweat before barely able getting that hoodie and sneakers on and explaining to Pepper what was wrong. He had to use his repulsor boosters at their max power to make the trip from their temporary place upstate to Queens in less time. Still, he wished he got here way sooner.

After listening to her tell him of Peter's reaction to his nightmare, he knew they had to get this problem fixed today.

But that would wait. For now, while May fixed them some coffee, Tony quietly entered Peter's room and bent down to look at his kid's sleeping face. He ran a hand through Peter's hair, making the kid lean into his touch. Tony leaned down to kiss his forehead softly, whispering.

"I'm here, kid. Dad's here. Dad's got you."

When Peter woke up again later that morning, he felt less scared but the echoes of his nightmare sent a chill up his spine. He then realized that the sunlight was brightening up his room and the alarm clock on his nightstand flashed in his face. An hour past the start of school.

"Holy shit, no!"

However, after running into the living room to ask May if she turned off his alarm when he knew for a fact that he didn't, he sees Tony sitting with May on their brand new couch, just talking and looking at ease with one another. Peter was confused why Tony was here but he smiled at the scene, glad to see his family together. After seeing the panicked look he had on earlier, May assured him that she turned off his alarm and let him sleep him while she called the school informing he got sick.

As May prepped some breakfast for Peter, she let Tony fill him in on what transpired, making him blush in heated embarrassment and tempted to apologize for forcing Tony to come over so sudden because of this but the man predicted he'd do that and held a hand up. He didn't have to say it, Tony knew where he was coming from. He too understood the feeling of bad dreams that seem so real and didn't want to be affected by them so much. Peter thanked him before dousing down 3 bowls of Oreo's cereal; his aunt and dad watching in amusement at the kid's high metabolism in the making.

Simple moments like these, calm and pleasant, where he appreciates being part of his kid's life. He knew a part of him felt he didn't deserve Peter, but his heart mixed with pain and love at the realization that he couldn't imagine his life without his kid. As he watched Peter wash his cereal bowl before going to his room to shower and change, Tony frowned to himself.

He had a hunch that Peter's dreams were visions like he thought his own were from the Chitauri aftermath and holding Loki's staff. Of the world ending. And his friends dying, everyone dead except him. It felt so real … maybe it was all true. If Peter was going through something similar, he had to know.

Time for a trip.

 **OOO**

Tony anxiously watched as Peter laid on the couch, eyes closed as Strange made hand movements above his frame when yellow sparkly energy surged his hands and then gently caressed both sides of Peter's head. Maybe Strange could use his magic to help Peter; find out if there were more to these dreams. While Peter was hesitant at first, he knew Strange wouldn't do anything rash and Tony would be here the whole time. Tony was so focused on his kid that he jumped in his seat as a carton of Ben and Jerry's presented to him. He looked at Wong who waited for an answer, but Tony's head shook for no, so Wong made a spoon appear out of thin air before chucking the lid and eating the ice cream. That's when a swirl of energy surged from Peter and hit the ceiling, displaying images like a movie; a yellow warm glow encasing the whole room.

"What's happening?" Tony started panicking.

"He is delving into the boy's mind and displaying what's lurking within his deep subconscious." Wong explained before taking a spoonful of ice cream. Wong's eyebrows then furrowed. "This is strange."

"What is? Besides your buddy's name?"

"I can feel a dimensional force at play here, coming from the boy. So does Strange."

"What does that mean?" Wong pointed a finger up and Tony followed, seeing so many images flash before his very eyes. Of him and Peter standing with the team, the wizards, the Wakandans and a ragtag group of strangers he never met before in his life. They were all looking up at an endless sparkling sky.

Then, it quickly changed to a dark void overtaking the sky, blue energy exploding out of it as many warships came out. A cold tremor shook Tony to the core. He recognized those ships anywhere. From deep space. The Chitauri. Tony watched as the largest ship shot a huge energy beam straight at them, his reflexes making him flinch back in his seat but realizing this was all from Peter's mind so it couldn't hurt him physically. But Tony still felt the wounds internally; his heart reaching out to his kid.

The scene changed again to something that made Tony's heart lurch. A destroyed landscape; like from somewhere out of this world. Three of those strangers again turning to dust followed by Strange himself. But seeing Peter, in his Iron Spider suit, quickly turning to dust as he collapsed in his arms, Tony's heart squeezed tight. He saw Peter on the couch start to twitch, his face scrunched up in pain, making Tony hover closer to him. "Peter!"

"He can't hear you." Wong said.

"This can't be real. How can he dream up something like this?" Tony's nightmares were bad, terrible even, but this …

"I can feel it. These dreams of his … they're more of like memories …"

"I would know if my kid turned to dust in my arms!" Tony snapped, frustrated with Wong's calm tone in the midst of this.

"These aren't _his_ memories. The dimensional link proves it."

"Dimensional link? What does that – "

Tony was cut off as Peter let out a whimper as the scene above them changed to one last one. It was once again a destroyed landscape. But seeing a huge chunk of a building with a giant A made Tony's throat constrict. Avengers compound. It was all decimated. He saw Peter, covered in soot and face bloody and bruised as he saw across from him … Tony himself, looking more wrecked than him, on his knees, facing a shocked looking purple brute with a nut chin. Tony's eyes widened as he saw himself wielding a nanite formed gauntlet as six glowing stones were placed in, making his whole right arm spark energy throughout his entire right side, his face set in finality before he snapped his fingers.

A bright light clouded the scene as it quickly died down to reveal its finale. Tony fell to his knees at the tragic, horrifying sight. Himself, laying against a chunk of the compound, with his entire right side burned to gray and black ash. And Peter, collapsing before him, his doe brown eyes swelling up as waterfalls ran down his injured face as he held onto Tony before Rhodey and a iron suited Pepper intervened. All three of their faces contorting in tears and devastation, Rhodey holding a broken looking Peter as Pepper held Tony when his arc reactor went out, and with it, the life from Tony's eyes.

Feeling his heart fall into the pit of his stomach, Tony could only stay on his knees, his face frozen as the scene faded away and the yellow energy dissipating. But Tony didn't move. He couldn't. He felt the numbness throughout his body, his senses fading as time just stopped. What … the hell? Those dreams – those memories – all of it came from Peter's own mind. Of people turning to dust. Of Peter himself turning to dust in his own arms. Of Tony … of him dying. What the actual hell?!

The sudden sound of a heart wrenching scream pierced Tony's ears making him snap out of it. Now was not the time to zone out of it! He has a son that needed him! Tony started getting off his knees and turned around only to let out a loud grunt as Peter tackled him, holding onto Tony so tightly he couldn't breathe. The sounds of Peter's painful sobs made Tony grit his teeth and squeeze him back as tight as he could.

He dipped his head down to whisper in his ear, "I'm here, Peter. Dad's here. Dad's got you. You're safe." That only made Peter sob harder in Tony's chest.

"I saw it! I – I felt it! All of it! It hurts! It all hurts! S – So much! T – Tony! You – I – we – no! No, it can't be real! I – I don't – I don't want it to be real!"

The man frowned deeply before kissing the top of Peter's head, grunting as he decided to scoop the boy up before plopping down on the couch; much comfier for his butt, and held Peter in his lap as the kid curled into him. Tony continued shushing him as he rubbed his back with one hand and caressed Peter's head with the other. Tony looked up as Wong helped Strange stand up; the Sorcerer Supreme shook his head as he gathered his thoughts together, before Tony demanded, "Start talking, Strange."

Said man gave a hard look at him before sighing. "The boy has been experiencing this on only a few occasions. All based entirely on himself and you. These dreams aren't dreams at all. They're memories … of another Peter Parker."

Wong almost dropped his carton but he looked certain of Strange's diagnosis. Tony, however, felt his brain halt. "What?"

"Those images you saw, they belonged to another Peter from the core universe. When that other version of yourself snapped his fingers, those stones he used tore a hole in the bridge between dimensions. Somehow, a link was established between both Peters, giving yours the others memories; a chain reaction of moments he and his Stark experienced that led to your… the other Stark's death." Strange lowly spoke, a hard edge to his eyes. Peter curled even more, flinching as Tony's jaw dropped and eyes starting to blur. He looked away a bit to push the tears back before looking back at Strange, nodding for him to continue.

"It would seem the overuse of the stones caused a break between space and time, creating alternate realities and universes in the process, including ours."

"You're saying there's a multiverse?" Tony incredulously asked.

"It would seem so." Strange nodded.

"What about that dusting? The compound destroyed? That purple nut sack?!" Tony demanded, his voice starting to sound delirious.

"The one who caused that dusting in that universe was Thanos – the purple nut sack." Strange dryly stated. "The Mad Titan used the stones to wipe out half of all life in that universe – the dusting or more referred to as the Snap."

"The Infinity Stones. Six elemental crystals forged from the Big Bang and spread throughout the universe. Each one controls an aspect of existence." Wong added from the sideline.

"Use all six, hence the Snap. Your compound was destroyed in the final conflict for them. Your other self used the stones to dust Thanos and his Chitauri army. But because there are only few who can handle the extremities of using all six stones like the Titan and not a mere human, you didn't survive…"

Tony ducked his head to squeeze his eyes tight as the tears came back, Peter continued crying and hiding in his dad's chest. "I would explain more … but maybe we should – " Strange was cut off by Tony's sharp whisper.

"Is the same thing gonna happen again? Is this Titan – Thanos – is he really coming for these stones?"

"If our universe is a parallel creation of the core version, then … the future is unclear." Strange muttered.

"That bastard has to be responsible for the attack on New York. I need to know if he's coming back. So, yes or no?" Tony growled.

Strange clutched the Eye of Agamotto, then sighed deeply, before taking out the glowing green stone inside, making Tony's eyes sharpen as he put two and two together. That's one of the stones. "Tony, I don't know. Because our universe is an alternate version, the outcome may not be the same. This future has gone down an entirely different course than the original."

"How?"

Strange hid the stone back in the necklace as he, for the first time today, showed warmth in his eyes. "Him." Tony blinked a few times before looking down to see Peter whose sobs have now become sniffles as his body eased against Tony's. "The relationship you have with him has changed the course of everything. What you have is what the original was on the brink of reaching. The reason why he has these memories of his other self is because of the ties he has with you. You both lost one another and mourned your losses. The other you made the choice to save everyone … even when he knew it meant he wouldn't make it. He did it for his kid. He brought everyone back because of him. Those emotions must have stretched through the hole formed between our dimensions hence forming a link to your kid. The other Tony Stark loved his Peter Parker. The same love you have for your kid … that never changed. Perhaps even … this universe he unknowingly created was what he wished could have happened … the both of you together."

Tony felt his arms cocooning Peter, to the point of not willing to let him go ever again. So this world they lived in, this universe even, it was one of infinite realities created from the original Tony's snap. Killing Thanos, saving everyone, then dying … all because he wanted Peter to be alive and kicking again, even if it meant he wouldn't be around anymore. And _this_ alternate universe, it was a product of what the original him wanted, to be with his kid. Finally, he let the warm tears run free as he buried his face in Peter's hair, breathing in his scent as Peter snuggled into him. Peter's dreams – memories – all of it was because of Tony. An alternate version of him, sure, but still him. Losing Peter only to bring him back at the cost of his own life.

Did the other Tony truly thought it through? Was it worth bringing back all those that were dusted, even Peter, if it meant Tony wouldn't be around? Would that mean he himself would have made the same decision? A part of him agreed, but another part rejected it immediately. Alternate version or not, he's still Tony Stark. The only one in this universe. And he'll be damned if he would let himself part ways with Peter forever. Peter's his kid, his son. He didn't want the kid to suffer in a world without him there like he promised he would.

"Will these memories stop coming?" Tony's voice cracked.

Strange frowned. "They'll stop for now. They'll go away in time. We'll delve more into all this later, with your team in tow. For now, you both need some rest. Him especially." Strange nodded at Peter, who was breathing in and out at a calm pace. "Kid tuckered himself out." Strange then made a portal appear showing Peter's bedroom. "Until next time, Stark."

Tony nodded, standing up while keeping a strong hold with Peter in his arms. "Thanks, doc. Really." Tony gave a look of gratitude at Strange then Wong before walking through the portal. As soon as he felt it close behind him, Tony set Peter gently down on the bottom bunk. He watched his son for a few moments, taking in Peter's young face and reminded that he's still a kid; a bright, goofy but morally good kid. Peaking outside his door, there was no sign of May, probably gone out. He had to call Pepper and fill her in. He took one last look at Peter before leaving, gently closing the door.

 **OOO**

 _Peter felt himself drifting in and out going up and down, like he was flying. He saw his clothes whip around him as well as the curly ends of his hair moving in his face. He looked around, seeing a merging of soft red and blue clouds above his head stretching in an endless sky. He looked down and gasped at seeing the whole ground was endless water, his reflection staring back at him as the ripples made his image distort naturally. Peter reached a hand out and watched in fascination as it created a golden sparkly trail. Suddenly, his hand snapped back as a zap of energy made him clutch his hand as he watched the golden energy swirl in the water, quickly turning white when he saw something. Something out of his recent strange dream._

 _It was him. In the Iron Spider suit. And he saw himself jump over to help pull someone up from the crumbled battleground. It was Tony, in what looked like a newer, advanced Iron Man suit. Peter saw himself rambling to Tony about something but he couldn't hear anything. It was all muted. Until he watched himself getting hugged by Tony and as his other self's shocked expression turned to one of content, he returned it as Tony patted his back, hugging tighter. Peter's eyes widened as he felt the tears swelling up insanely quickly before the whole scene faded away as the ocean floor flashed white, the blinding light making him cover his eyes with his hands when he felt himself shifting back and forth as an invisible force squeezed him and was shaking him. Followed by a voice; starting out blurry like drowning out but then eventually becoming clearer._

" _Kid … Underoos …_ Peter. _"_

"Hmm?" Peter hummed as he felt himself slowly be brought back from deep sleep. He was laying on his stomach, with his face buried in his pillow with the feel of a warm hand on his back.

"There you go."

Even with his eyes closed, Peter could still picture a face to match that voice. "Tony." Peter's voice slurred from sleepiness. Tony's chuckle made his heart warm up inside. "Dad's here."

"I am here."

"Yeah." Peter sleepily cheered, pumped his fist up for three seconds exactly before it fell beside his face on his pillow. "BNHA reference," He murmured before he felt his dad's face buried in his curls. He hummed contently from his warmth before he felt Tony pull back to sit on the bunk edge before Peter rolled over to lie on his back, stretching his arms as he let out a yawn. "What time is it?"

"4 PM. You were out for hours." Peter rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair before yawning again when Tony spoke again. "Hey Pete." Tony's eyes gazed warmly as those doe eyes blinked at him. "About what happened today …" Peter's eyes showed fear before Tony brushed back his hair comfortingly. "Did you hear all of it?" Peter nodded, afraid to speak now. "The team and I will handle on how we'll go forward in case we need to prepare … for the snap. But I'm betting on what Strange said that there's a sure fire chance it won't happen. But what I really want to get to is … I'm sorry you had to go through all that, kid. You feeling alright?"

Peter cleared his throat, "Just tired. But also sad. Tony … would you have done the same thing? Give up your life for ours?"

Tony's eyes grew lidded as he gave a deep sigh "Part of me does and another part doesn't. I want to say that I'll always be there for you Peter, but in this world we live in – heck, universe even – anything can happen. I don't have all the answers either. But … I believe in you, kid. I must have if the other me knew you were gonna be around when he was gone. If that day does come for us … your life is more important to save. You're worth saving."

Peter's lips trembled as he started sitting up "If the other me felt those same heart wrenching emotions … that I did … he misses his Tony. He doesn't have him anymore. It felt unbearable. I would feel the same way too. I'm not ready to part ways with you, not even close. Even if it's to protect those closest to you, you shouldn't have to do it." Peter's eyes blurred as he fully sat up, face strewn in conflict. "What he did – what you might do – that's just – it's not just up to you, you know? If anything like that were to happen, you'd be leaving us all behind. The Avengers, Happy, Pepper, me! You seriously expect me – expect us to just be okay with it and move on?! That's just ridiculous and stupid! I mean, I know if it came right down to it, saving us doesn't mean you have to get yourself killed! You can't just leave! You can't leave! You can't! Not you too!" Peter shouted, tears of anger and pain cascaded down his face.

His panting was the only sound heard in the silent room and as his mind began to clear of irrational thoughts, Tony said nothing. He merely gave him a look he couldn't decipher. A deep, searching gaze. Peter's eyes widened at what he just did and he looked down to his lap, his hands pressed together. Is this the end?

"Hey." Peter felt Tony's hand cup his chin to make him look at him. He showed understanding in his eyes. "It's okay." Tony moved to sit next to him; Peter scooting over when he gasped as Tony pulled him down gently to lay against him; his head tucked underneath Tony's chin.

"I get it, I do. If you had made a choice like that … if it was the other way around … I'd feel the same way you do." That's when Peter felt something wet hit his forehead. Peter's eyes dare look up to see Tony's tears but he was smiling nonetheless. "But that other me … he made his own choice. And I'm choosing mine. I'm not gonna give in so easily. I know you're better than me in every way, Peter. And someday, you're gonna make it out there in this world. But you won't be alone. Your friends, May, Happy, Pepper, the team … they'll all be there. And so will I. Because whatever happens on the road ahead, I'll be by your side, come hell or high water."

Peter gaped at him. "Dad."

Said man gazed lovingly at him, kissing his forehead.

Peter lost his parents, even his uncle, so the thought of losing Tony was unbearable. But the strong willed look he gave made Peter realize something. His bond with Tony was something neither one expected would develop so much up to this point. The Avengers getting back together. Finding parental figures within Tony and Pepper. And being close to everyone in their ever growing super family. If those memories of his other self meant anything, it showed what could happen in their own future; one possibility. In doing so, it gave way to new possibilities. A new future. With all of them in it. Together.

Tony held him in his arms, getting comfy on the mattress as Peter used his chest as his own personal pillow and relaxed to the sound of his dad's heartbeat. "Okay."

Tony leaned his head against the pillow, feeling his son growing lax against him, a sign that he was falling asleep. And sure enough, so was he. "Okay."

* * *

 **So guys, my plans for this story ...**

 **I too don't want this story to be like others' fanfics where they take place after IW and Endgame and deal with angst and such. I hope this chapter doesn't give you that same impression because I want to be different from everyone else.** **I want fluff and awesomeness with my two boys!**

 **I wish Endgame ended differently, I wish Tony and Peter both made it out together in the end (same goes for Nat), I wish Far From Home didn't end the way it did leaving Peter in that kind of position on his own. T-T**

 **So, as for IW and Endgame, this story is gonna go down a different route. And it will end on a good note. But it'll be a LONG time before we reach that point.**

 **Guys, I do hope you'll still stick to this story. Your continued love and support of this series in general gives me reason to keep going.**

 **IDK when I'll update again but when I do, next chapter is gonna be a tribute to the man who started it all.**

 **So, until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
